Lágrimas de una perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro
by Emina Minami
Summary: Gin'iro comienza un viaje para ayudar a los biju, pero no todo es tan simple, siempre hay algo inesperado cuando se viaja con youkai, niños y shinobis. De alguna manera el amor esta en el aire.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí con la secuela, muchas gracias por el apoyo durante tanto timepo, más notas al final**

**Disfruten del capi ;)**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro**

**1**

**'Camino'**

Acampar en medio del bosque se sentía muy natural, a pesar de todo, el hecho de estar con un grupo de personas de confianza rodeados de naturaleza, con una fogata y risas y conversaciones variadas, era lo más parecido a normalidad y tranquilidad que el grupo podía conseguir.

Habían vivido en una casa como una familia medio disfuncional en Konoha pero se habían sentido extraños en un lugar fijo después de viajar por tanto tiempo, Kagome también la verdad, le gustaba la sensación de estabilidad pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla se había habituado a estar en constante movimiento incluso cuando tenía la oportunidad de volver a su tiempo y pasar un rato con su familia, porque corría de casa a la escuela, pasar un rato con sus amigas y regresar al pasado a seguir con la búsqueda.

Shippo y Rin estaban contentos con cualquier cosa, eran niños que se adaptaban bien a los lugares en que estaban puesto que siempre Kagome y Sesshomaru se encargaban de mantenerlos seguros y bien no importa el lugar donde se encontraran.

Fuera como fuera, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, era hora de levantarse y preparar el desayuno; después de eso tenía entrenamiento con Ryota-san supervisado por Sesshomaru.

- ánimo Kagome - con esas palabras para sí misma la chica se levantó y se comenzó a preparar para el día.

Desde que establecieron el campamento hace dos días Janken está desaperecido, cuando preguntaron a Sesshomaru este le resto importancia al asunto así que los demás asumieron que sabía donde estaba y no había que preocuparse, pero se comenzaba a sentir cierta nostalgia del pequeño mal hablado para todos menos para con Sesshomaru-sama por supuesto.

El desayuno fue algo tranquilo, la aldea había quedado atrás, las cosas se comenzaban a establecer y todo parecía por una vez ir bien...entonces ¿porqué el presentimiento de desastre?

Habían salido de la aldea con una idea clara de lo que iban a realizar, pero ahora que estaban fuera las cosas parecían ir muy lentas, gracias a todos los kamis que Sesshomaru había tenido una gran y variada educación a lo largo de su vida como taiyoukai, no era conocido como Sesshomaru-sama y temido por muchos solo por su apariencia y poder, también tenía inteligencia, astucia y sabiduría que ahora estaba aprovechando como no se esperaba.

Tsunade les había dado unos mapas muy claros con los caminos marcados que era más seguros, además de los lugares en donde podían encontrar aliados al declarar que eran miembros de Konoha, sin embargo, habían salido del dichoso camino después del primer día de viaje, iban más rápido por su cuenta.

Naruto de momento no les había podido acompañar, lo cual Sesshomaru en silencio agradeció, este grupo ya le estaba causando una migraña y agregar el rubio hiperactivo al montón de ningen no habría sido mejor para su estado anímico, por otra parte era mejor que la onna llamada Tsunade no enviará al chico a su muerte, sentía algo raro por el chico rubio, era como un cachorro muy pequeño e indefenso (si le quitaba a Toshiaki claro) y a pesar de ser un ningen era aceptable y poco molesto dentro de su naturaleza, le desconcertaba con su curiosidad y más aún con su vida tan extraña, quizás era la forma en que era diferente, especial al ser capaz de tener un youkai dentro de sí y no perder el control de su cuerpo y conciencia con la contaminación constante de la energía emitida constamente por el bijuu capturado.

Luego estaba la forma única en que la Shikon parecía guiar a su joven guardiana por el camino correcto poco a poco enseñandole lo que necesitaba saber en los momentos más oportunos, Higurashi Kagome se estaba convirtiendo sin darse cuenta en un ser muy poderoso y no solo en capacidad si aprovechaba bien los dotes que la naturaleza le había dado sería una hembra de cuidado...no debía perderla de vista.

Tres días después estaban por partir en busca de un pueblo, las cosas estaban guardadas pero ninguno estaba muy seguro de por donde ir, se sentía lo mismo en todas las direcciones, o sea, nada.

- bien, ¿por dónde? - Ryota que iba un poco adelante para observar como único conocedor de la zona preguntó no muy contento de ser quien hiciera la 'infortunada' pregunta.

- un momento, ¿cómo sabemos que será el camino correcto? - Shippo preguntó en cuanto vio que Sesshomaru tomaba una decisión arbitraria del camino por el que debían seguir desde ahora, a veces también habían pasado por momentos en que no sabían donde estaban o a donde iban, pero tenían una vaga idea de al menos por donde habían pasado o alguien sabía algo del lugar, aquí únicamente Ryota-san sabía algo y no parecía muy dispuesto a compartir su opinión por la situación.

- resolución lógica - fue la respuesta inmediata de Rin y Janken al mismo tiempo.

- hn - Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar sin mirar a nadie.

- no tiene idea ¿verdad? - Kagome se tragó una risita mientras le preguntaba al shinobi que miraba su nuevo camino con expresión resignada.

- nunca se ha equivocado y logramos encontralos de esa manera - por alguna razón Ryota se sentía aliviado de que no era el único que se había dado cuenta, pero también era verdad que Sesshomaru era un buen líder de 'manada' y nunca se había equivocado a pesar de que tenía que ser pura suerte.

- hai, hai, vamos entonces por el camino desconocido a un lugar con el mismo nombre - Kagome le sonrió alentadoramente antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que partiera a saltar sobre los árboles como solía hacer.

Viajar en este lugar era muy divertido, después de habituarse a vivir en campamentos improvisados y con la confianza que se tenían unos a otros, era una vida bastante fácil de llevar.  
Los entrenamientos habían seguido su curso, Ryota y Kagome avanzaban bien bajo la guía y antenta mirada de Sesshomaru. Rin y Shippo aprendían a leer, escribir y comportarse (increíblemente) de Janken para sorpresa de Ryota y Kagome.  
En sus pocas semans de viaje habían pasado por varios lugares y conocieron personas interesantes y curiosas, habían visto las habilidades de los shinobis con varias demostraciones y enseñanzas de Ryota, iban aprendiendo historia también de él, al principio no fue muy interesante pasar todos los días perdidos en estudios intercambiando conocimientos entre ellos, pero una vez salieron de los hechos básicos, las cosas se pusieron interesantes.  
En las noches habían comenzado a contar historias, primero solo era Kagome para entretener a Rin y Shippo mientras se preparaba la cena y pronto Ryota y Janken se acercaron para prestar atención a los cuentos de la joven, Sesshomaru se acomodaba siempre en una rama alta mirando por sobre el grupo con mirada desinteresada a pesar de todos sabían prestaba atención a lo que se decía.  
Ryota una noche comentó acerca de algo y pronto terminó tomando turnos con Kagome para contar historia a los dos pequeños niños...antes de darse cuenta Sesshomaru se les había unido para contar historias en las noches.  
No habían visto a ningún shinobi de Konoha en todo el tiempo que habían estado viajando y tampoco habían necesitado decir de donde eran, cuando se encontraban con grupos muy grandes o que fueran mayormente compuestos de mujeres Sesshomaru tendía a desaparecer y los dejaban a todos muy tranquilos seguir su camino, pero eso no podía durar mucho tiempo...

* * *

**Siguiente: 'Espada'**

**Y...allí estuvo el primer capi de la secuela, un beso y espero como siempre sus comentarios ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí después de mucho tiempo, lo siento por no responder antes a los reviews, los he leído todos, muchas gracias!**

**Me disculpo de antemano por las faltas gramaticales posibles en el texto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar el capitulo y quería subirlo para ustedes cuanto antes...**

**Ahora sin más, ****Disfruten del capi ;)**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una Perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro.**

**2**

** 'Espada**'

Viajar aunque divertido y nada rutinario se estaba volviendo algo aburrido después de un tiempo en que no habían encontrado nada de los peligros a los que estaban tan adaptados y por supuesto el tiempo que les estaba tomando encontrar una pista sobre donde debían ir precisamente para conseguir lo que Kagome necesitaba aprender; por supuesto había aprendido mucho de Sesshomaru y Janken, también de Ryota pero la verdad era que por más que quisiera no podían enseñarle todo y menos cuando necesitaban todos conociemientos del lugar, su historia y conocimientos que se pueden traspasar únicamente de una sacerdotisa a otra.

En el camino también tenían que tomarse un tiempo para enseñar las cosas básicas necesarias a Rin y Shippo; cosas como lectura y escritura, modales y comportamiento, y muchas otras cosas necesarias para vivir de la forma que lo hacían, como plantas venenosas y demás.

En el tiempo que habían estado viajando habían comenzado a extrañar al rubio que habían tenido que dejar de momento; ciertamente Naruto se había ganado su parte en el grupo y a todos les hacía falta la presencia alegre del joven en ciertos momentos, más cuando se encuentran con 'El Gran Puente Naruto'...

)O(

Había hecho un berrinche, era increíble como podía cambiar en un par de semanas, pero se estaba perdiendo de una oportunidad única, claro que su sueño era convertirse en Hokage pero eso no quitaba que tendría una gran aventura con el renombrado grupo Gin'iro, además de ayudar a Kagome con lo que pudiera para que luego ayudara a todos los otros jinchuuriki también, por otra parte estaba seguro que Sesshomaru sin duda sería un maestro muy estricto y tendría que saber un millón de cosas olvidadas dado la edad que tenía y como había sido criado, no que se lo fuera a decir en la cara por supuesto, podrían decir que era idiota pero no suicida y sin duda el otro le mataría si le insinuaba por casualidad siquiera que era viejo...aunque ahora que lo pensaba nunca supo que edad tenía exactamente el otro.

- ¡Naruto, te estoy hablando! - Sakura le gritaba enfadada y algo preocupada, el rubio la miró bien, había estado actuando extraño por un tiempo ya, más bien desde que conoció a Kagome, no sabía porque pero parecía que las dos chicas no se llevaban nada bien.

- te escucho, te escucho...

- no, no me escuchas ¿qué te pasa?, me preocupas Naruto

- no me pasa nada, solo pensaba en algunas cosas, ya sabes...ne, Sakura-chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - la actitud casi tímida del rubio llamó la atención de Sai que estaba sentado bajo un árbol dibujando y Kakashi que les había dejado descansar unos minutos y estaba una vez más leyendo su libro.

- claro - Sakura moría de curiosidad por saber lo que el chico le quería preguntar con esa expresión.  
- ¿cómo...cómo es tener una madre? - fue una frase susurrada muy bajo, casi tanto que estuvo a punto de no distinguir las palabras de su compañero.

Por un instante Sakura dudo que responder, entonces se enfadó, ella preocupada del chico y el pensando en tonterías...pero Naruto nunca tuvo una madre, Sai tampoco al parecer porque había dejado sus dibujos para escuchar con atención extraña en él, y la pelirosa incluso pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que su sensei también estaba prestandole atención...estos tres hombres, constantes en su vida nunca en realidad habían tenido una figura materna en sus vidas, claro que trabajaban con kunoichis, pero eso era diferente con el tiempo todas las mujeres al trabajar con tanto hombre tenía que ser más dura para mantener el ritmo y no retrasar al equipo y una compañera nunca iba a ser igual que una madre...suspirando Sakura respondió con honestidad.

- una madre...una madre es una persona que das por sentada en tu vida, una constante que muchas veces no se aprecía como se debe, pero también son mujeres entrometidas, siempre molestando por saber más de lo que haces y lo que pasa, son tercas y sofocantes e incluso existen momentos en que te pueden enloquecer como no te imaginas - vio con ligera diversión como los tres le miraban con algo de sorpresa por hablar de esa manera de su madre - una madre es una persona que esta constantemente diciendote que hacer, pero todo eso es porque se preocupan de sus hijos y familia, si están siempre preguntando es porque quieren estar presentes y ayudar en lo que puedan, se interesan por las cosas más simples, si están diciendote que hacer, como vestir, que comer, es porque no quiere que te lastimes, que enfermes por no abrigarte bien o no comer de forma adecuada, una madre es alguien a quien no le importa si eres el mejor en algo porque para ellas ya eres el mejor solo por se un hijo digno y vivir respetablemente...una madre es algo difícil de explicar pero que no se puede reemplazar.

- Gracias Sakura-chan, me has ayudado mucho a tomar una decisión importante - Naruto se puso de pie con actitud madura y expresión decidida - por primera vez en mi vida tengo una familia y algo como una madre en ella, no voy a perder eso.

Sin más el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo para ir quien sabía donde dejando preocupados al resto de su equipo.

)O(

Se habían estado quedando en el bosque cerca de la civilización pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser molestados.

Ryota se había aventurado al mercado varias veces para conseguir lo que necesitaban y consiguiendo trabajos temporales para conseguir algo de dinero mientras los otros estaban entrenando en el claro que habían tomado.

El lugar era muy tranquilo, se notaba que estaba prosperando bien a pesar de que aún se podían ver las bases pobres que habían pasado no hace mucho tiempo, fue entonces que curioso preguntó por ello y conoció la historia del puente y la ayuda de Naruto que contó esa noche al resto de su 'manada'

Kagome curiosa había decidido ir al pueblo también para dar un vistazo, Shippo con ella y Ryota que ya conocía el lugar; mientras Sesshomaru, Janken y Rin irían a investigar la espada del shinobi de la historia que había capturado su interés.

Kagome sonrió suavemente al ver a Ryota avergonzado por los saludos amables y felices de las personas a su paso, sobre todo una gran cantidad de niños, al parecer se había visto más influenciado por el grupo de lo que habían notado, pero le hacía feliz ver esta nueva faceta del hombre.

Shippo por su parte también parecía muy entusiasmado con el lugar, esto era similar a lo que conocía, se podía adaptar aquí a pesar que las personas eran sin duda más excéntricas de lo que había visto, Konoha no se quedaba atrás...en realidad este mundo entero era extraño.

Caminando por las calles pronto se encontraron cómodos y se mezclaron con las personas, entablando conversaciones ligeras con algunos vendedores y lugareños que conocían a Ryota, hasta que inesperadamente encontraron algo que les podía ayudar.

- ...miko, sí, recuerdo que mi abuela me contaba de ellas - una señora ya mayor los escuchó cuando preguntaban a un pescador y se acercó con curiosidad para suerte de los tres miembros de Gin'iro.

- ¿puede decirnos lo que sabe al respecto? - Ryota le preguntó de inmediato con algo de emoción, era la primera referencia real que conseguían y que esperaba poder seguir, estaban en su mundo/dimensión o como quisieran llamarle y ahora podría sentirse más seguro al tener al menos una idea de hacia donde podrían ir y no viajar al azar por idea de Sesshomaru, aunque hasta ahora no les había ido mal, sería bueno tener una idea de que esperar al menos, también había tenido suerte de no encontrarse con antiguos compañeros de Suna...sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano y no sería lindo.

- no hay mucho que decir, mi abuela solía hablar de jovenes doncellas puras que nacían con un don especial, que curaban a las personas, que sabían secretos que solo se podían traspasar entre ellas y que eran importantes - la anciana les dio una sonrisa con ojos vidriosos como si estuviera viendo un recuerdo muy lejano en su pasado - las sacerdotisas que ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio, aunque cuentos ella parecía muy convencida de que en algún momento habían existido.

Kagome intercambio una mirada con Ryota, no estaba todo tan perdido entonces, podrían encontrar aunque sea una mínima posibilidad de que existieran en algún lugar o por lo menos no hubieran desaparecido hace tanto como Kyuubi parecía pensar.

- ¿sabe el lugar de origen de los cuentos? - Kagome le preguntó con curiosidad suave a pesar de que moría de ganas de saber todo lo que pudiera y también saltar sobre la anciana con preguntas.

- perdidas en el calor eterno del desierto, las sacerdotisas tenían un santuario al que solo unos pocos además de ellas podían llegar, protegidas por los vientos que borraban sus huellas no dejando un camino conocido para acceder, si existieron en algún momento debieron vivir en Kaze no Kuni, a pesar de que mi abuela era originaria de Kumo.

- Ryota - Kagome se olvido de todos sus modales mirando al joven, era del país del viento sin duda tenía que haber escuchado algo o tener al menos una ligera idea de saber donde encontrar información.

- muchas gracias por su ayuda, obaa-san - el shinobi le dio una reverencia cortés, tomo una mano de Shippo y un brazo de Kagome y se los llevó de regreso a donde se encontrarían con Sesshomaru.

- ¿qué pasa? - Shippo no entendía porque de pronto todo el ambiente era tenso entre el grupo, el aire pesado entre los dos adultos no le gustaba y mucho menos no saber que pasaba.

- aquí no - Ryota se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado brusco con su respuesta y les dio a la pobre mujer ahora sorprendida y al niño casi asustado una sonrisa tranquilizadora y de disculpa que por suerte aceptaron.

Cuando llegaron al lugar en que se iban a reunir se dieron cuenta que les quedaba por lo menos un par de horas antes de cumplir la hora en que se iban a encontrar con el resto de su manada; Kagome no dispuesta a esperar tanto se concentró en sentir la energía de Sesshomaru; le había costado cogerle el truco, más cuando Sesshomaru insistió en que tenía que aprender a reconocer los chakras como Ryota les mencionó sabía y las teorías y métodos por unos días había sido una masa imposible de entender en su cabeza pero ahora podía sentir al taiyoukai, Shippo y Janken a una distancia cercana a un kilometro.

- vamos

Suspirando siguieron a la joven que se lanzó tras el líder su grupo, por lo menos sabía a donde iba.

)O(

Sesshomaru miró la espada sobre la tumba improvisada y no le gustó lo que encontró, desde que había llegado aquí había tenido una sensación molesta, pero con esto se volvió desagradable, tenía que encontrar algo pronto o iba a tener que tomar medidas serias para asegurar la estabilidad de su manada; sabía que Janken sospechaba algo también pero por su propia seguridad había mantenido la boca cerrada, por suerte no había alertado a los demás de que algo pasaba aquí.

Se acercó a la espada y esta pareció vibrar en su lugar, como tratando de librarse de su lugar en la tierra y acercarse a la energía similar a la suya.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Sesshomaru no quería tocar la espada, pero si quería confirmar sus sospechas era algo que tendría que hacer para poder acceso al conocimiento que le podría ayudar con su decisión.

- Janken - una mirada y Janken entendió tomo a Rin y se alejaron unos pasos.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercarse pero al reconocer las presencias, ninguno les hizo caso, Sesshomaru dio un último paso adelante y agarró el mango de la espada en un movimieto fluido como si la fuera a levantar, pero en su lugar soltó un jadeo sorprendido.

Un estremicimiento recorrió a cada miembro de Gin'iro que se apresuraron a acercarse a su líder con preocupación.

- dolor, sufrimiento, crueldad, desesperanza - la voz de Sesshomaru era un suave sonido cadenciosos en el silencio repentino del círculo que lo rodeaba, pero cada uno de ellos le prestaba atención y se esforzaba por mantener la estabilidad y compostura - codicia, hambre...muerte...condenación...

Sesshomaru dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó por un segundo Ryota creyó que se podría desmayar pero se mantuvo en pie aunque su respiración era ligeramente agitada y su expresión era de furia más allá de lo que nunca había visto, se hubiera estremecido si esa expresión fuera dirigida a ellos pero era para alguien más, Ryota no sintió la menor compasión por quien hubiera ganado esa furia.

- no son solo los jinchuuriki - Kagome parecía a punto de llorar - si nos basamos en la información de Ryota - Kagome había dejado todo sufijo del nombre ya, a nadie le molestaba después de todo - y en lo que nos dijo aquella obaa-san del mercado...este horrible lugar a jugado con demasiadas vidas...siete espadachines, siete sacrificios condenados a existir con aquel dolor, encerrados en una espada, pero quien sabe cuantos más murieron antes de que consiguieran su objetivo.

- encontraremos lo que necesitamos y harás lo que tienes que hacer - Sesshomaru parecía más recuperado, pero aún estaba obviamente alterado de sus experiencia.

- sí, salvaremos también a esta espada...por cierto tenemos un lugar al cual dirigirnos ahora, espero que les guste el desierto...

* * *

**Siguiente: 'Jugo'**

**Y allí estuvo el capitulo, hecho con prisas debo admitir, aunque cumple su objetivo y es creo lo suficientemente largo para compensar el tiempo...el siguiente espero salga más rápido :3**

**Un beso y nos leemos...al siguiente más de Naruto y explicaciones que sin duda son necesarias después de este capitulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios como siempre, que tengan buen día...o noche dependiendo de cuando lean :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí después de mucho tiempo, lo siento por no responder antes a los reviews, los he leído todos, muchas gracias! si me falto responder a alguien lo lamento de verdad, pero creanme los aprecio a todos y cada uno y han sido leídos :)**

**Me disculpo de antemano por las faltas gramaticales posibles en el texto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar el capitulo y quería subirlo para ustedes cuanto antes ya que les había hecho esperar tanto...**

**Ahora sin más, ****Disfruten del capi ;)**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una Perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro.**

**Capitulo 3**

** 'Jugo'**

Naruto había hecho un berrinche que se escuchó prácticamente en toda la aldea, fue algo sin prescedentes y Tsunade quedó impresionada por los argumentos expuestos por el joven rubio, por una parte ella le entendía, pero por otra seguía siendo la líder del pueblo y tenía que velar por los mejores intereses de muchas personas y no podía dar prioridad a las necesidades de una sola por encima del resto de forma tan arbitraría, sin importar cuanto lo mereciera dicho joven.

Muchos de los shinobis no estaba contentos con el comportamiento del joven genin, pero lo que más les impresionó fue la lealtad mostrada por el chico hacia los que le importaban y lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar...pero seguía siendo un peligro dejar que saliera de la aldea ahora como si nada para ir tras Gin'iro, más cuando nadie más que el rubio parecía saber algo significante sobre el grupo de desconocidos que viajaban por todas partes sin saber sus habilidades reales y donde estaba su lealtad, por todo lo que sabían solo eran leales con los de su grupo.

Fueron unos días bastante agotadores para todos cuando el rubio comenzó su plan de acción para cambiar la decisión de la Hokage y que le permitiera ir con quien el creía le correspondía estar en el momento, le había dicho a la mujer que tenía una idea para cambiar las cosas y acabar con parte del proposito de Akatsuki pero como se negaba a hablar, ella se negaba a ceder.

Una semana después...todos estaban más allá de felices de poder deshacerse del chico que había estado poniendo sus nervios a prueba los últimos días, y en las puertas se habían reunido la mayoría de los conocidos del rubio para verlo partir con un grupo muy particular, formado por Kakashi, Sai, Sakura y Gai, tenían el deber de encontrar y entregar al grupo, si aceptaban claro, al rubio hiperactivo que parecía rebotar en su lugar de entusiasmo y energía.

)O(

Shippo y Rin habían entablado una muy buena relación en el tiempo que habían estado viajando y solían tener conversaciones que a Ryota le daban ganas de reír a carcajadas cada vez que los escuchaba, pero por respeto a los pequeños no lo hacía, comenzaba cada vez más a dominar su carácter, y aunque no lo parecía aprendía mucho de las conversaciones con los niños y las personas y lugares que solían mencionar de vez en cuando, casi siempre preocupándose que Kagome no estuviera cerca en especial cuando se mencionaba a un tal Inuyasha.

Janken no era feliz, tener que viajar junto a tantos ningen estaba haciendo cambiar a Sesshomaru-sama, claro el otro youkai seguía siendo poderoso, y magnifico con solo su presencia y porte pero ahora tenía un aura más...accesible, parecía relajarse de vez en cuando con el grupo por las noches cuando se reunían junto al fuego y cada vez que entrenaba con la sacerdotisa, hembra a la que por cierto le faltaban modales, la forma en que se dirigía a Sesshomaru-sama, el como se atrevía a tocarlo, y muchas otras insolencias que su señor de bueno no cobraba y acababa con la vida de la hembra humana...pero Janken estaba seguro que uno de estos días su señor no aguantaría y entonces terminaría con su vida y luego ellos quedarían con la carga del pequeño kitusne llamado Shippo, al menos el tenía algo más de sentido aunque le faltaba aprender mucho, por lo menos era un cachorro que conocía su lugar ante Sesshomaru-sama y aprendía con rapidez lo que no le habían enseñado en su manada anterior por una razón u otra que ahora no eran importantes.

Ryota sentía que era observado de cerca, muy de cerca por Janken, al principio no le prestó mucha atención pensando que quizás sin darse cuenta había ofendido de alguna manera a la pequeña criatura, pero conforme pasaban los días esa idea desapareció y notó que claramente Janken le prestaba más atención de la que podía soportar, claro que era un ninja y bien entrenado y tenía más paciencia que otro hombre, pero ya estaba con los nervios en su última resistencia, no era fácil después de todo tener al pequeño siempre sobre él...si solo supiera como preguntarle el problema que tenía con él, las cosas serían más sencillas, pero cada vez que se le acercaba el pequeño Janken se escapaba mirando indiferente, cansado de tanta atención Ryota se alejó del campamento para pescar la cena.

Janken aprovechando la desaparición del ningen y también que Sesshomaru-sama estaba con la miko entrenando se acercó a los niños que habían quedado a su cuidado, tenía un plan que poner en marcha y comenzaba con algo tan simple como hablar con estos dos ahora que no había nadie para escucharlo o detenerlo, lástima para él que no había considerado de lo que los pequeños eran capaces en realidad y acabó enredado en las ideas de los dos a los que iba a cambiar y encima enfrentado a Sesshomaru.

)O(

Habían viajado en la dirección general que Gin'iro dijo que iría, pero aparte de eso no tenían en realidad mucho que seguir, rastrear después de tanto tiempo era imposible una vez salieron de la aldea, el grupo era muy bueno en borrar sus huellas de todos incluso los ninken de Kakashi.

Naruto no había perdido nada del entusiasmo que tenía el día que partieron y de hecho a veces se le veía muy serio cuando hablaba de los planes que tenía para el futuro, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada de lo que pensaba con respecto a esos planes misteriosos.

Sai se mantenía para si mismo con sus ideas y pensamientos, pero también tenía ganas de hablar con alguien en particular del grupo si tenía la oportunidad, había algo que debía comprobar, aunque no estaba seguro de que haría si en realidad confirmaba sus sospechas, suponía que tenía que esperar una respuesta antes de tomar un siguiente paso, después de todo con la información que tenía no había oportunidad de que llegara muy lejos solo.

Ignoró las miradas que Sakura le enviaba antes de hacer un comentario que al parecer estuvo fuera de lugar si las miradas recibidas por Kakashi y Sakura, junto con la forma en que Gai y Naruto balbuceaban era algún indicador.

- ¡SAI-BAKA! - sip, ese gritó de Sakura le confirmó sus sospechas, este viaje se estaba comenzando a sentir muy largo, pero entonces...Kakashi se movió tan rápido que desapareció de su vista y todos se pusieron alertas, esperando algún ataque o señal de batalla.

Esperaron con ansiedad.

Escucharon con atención.

Observaron con cuidado.

Extendieron sus sentidos.

La voz de Kakashi los llamó a todos en una simple orden que siguieron velozmente, para llegar a su lado.

Sakura se veía en shock y Naruto estaba enfadado, Kakashi examinaba algo que no sabían que era pero claramente tenía importancia para tres de los miembros de su grupo.

Gai seguía cauteloso, mientras Sai solo sentía un escalofrió, sentía que a pesar de lo malo que fuera que pasaba en ese momento estaban un paso más cerca de su objetivo.

- La espada de Zabuza...¿quién podría... - las palabras de Sakura se cortaron cuando vio la mirada en la cara de su sensei, sabía que no debía balbucear en un momento como ese, tenían una misión que cumplir, pero también en ese lugar habían aprendido mucho y de alguna manera la tumba sin nombre donde descansaba Zabuza el Demonio de la niebla y su compañero el misterioso personaje que había sido Haku estaban era un símbolo para el equipo siete, un símbolo que ahora ya no estaba.

- debemos seguir - Gai había intercambiado unas miradas con Kakashi manteniendo una conversación silenciosa con el otro shinobi, mientras Sai solo esperaba dispuesto a seguir lo que indicaran los otros dos con confianza, pero antes de que el peliplata pudiera responder el rubio se les adelantó.

- podemos pasar por el pueblo, me gustaría saludar a Inari y podemos reponer algunos suministros - Naruto se había puesto de pie delante de ellos antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

- de paso podemos disimuladamente preguntar algunas cosas también - Sai estaba apoyando a Naruto para sorpresa de todos los demás...este en serio estaba siendo un viaje interesante.

- vamos al pueblo entonces...

)O(

Prepararse para un viaje al desierto no fue tan difícil puesto que Ryota sabía lo que debían llevar y que les estorbaría solamente, solo había una discución de algo que no iban a prescindir, y comenzó con los más pequeños de la manada desafiando valientemente a su líder Sesshomaru.

Rin y Shippo de alguna manera habían arrastrado a Janken de su lado y los tres más bajitos hacían un interesante frente unido contra el taiyoukai para defender lo que querían y Kagome casi no podía aguantar la risa cada vez que la discución quedaba en nada, notaba que Ryota parecía nervioso por como iba el argumento pero no había manera de que ella le fuera dejar entrometerse y claro ella tampoco iba a tomar partido de ningún lado en esto. Se preguntó vagamente que pensarían los que les habían conocido en la era feudal si supieran que Sesshomaru se enfrentaba en tal argumento con su 'fiel' siervo Janken y dos niños que podía aplastar sin molestarse para acabar con todo el lío y que era la solución que hubiera tomando hace mucho tiempo de no estar allí y con ellos en realidad.

Ryota viendo que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte a corto plazo le hizo un gesto a Kagome que de pronto le parecía la única medianemente cuerda en el lugar y se fueron al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas más que necesitarían; la chica le acompañó feliz preguntando sobre el país del shinobi.

)O(

El desierto se extendía frente a ellos casi interminable, Ryota sintió una cierta nostalgia de su pueblo que lo sorprendió, nunca había pensado que podía anhelar de tal manera el calor seco que había en el lugar que había nacido y crecido, el lugar que en algún momento llamó hogar, pero sin encontrar de manera alguna una familia como quería, claro que tenía buenos compañeros y también algunos que podía llamar amigos, una familia política en la cual los únicos con los que se llevaba bien eran los dos más pequeños que eran sus sobrinos, pero ahora tenía un lugar al que pertenecer en esta manada extravagante y estaba en realidad sintiendose ansioso por volver a donde sabía como moverse.

- vamos - Sesshomaru fue el primero en partir.

Rin y Shippo le siguieron sonriendo mientras tiraban a un enfadado Janken con ellos, después de todo aunque habían ganado la batalla épica -en pensamiento de Janken que seguía sorprendido por estar aún con vida por enfrentar a su señor- llevaban una bolsa enorme llena de jugos de variados sabores y aunque habían sido reprendidos por su comportamiento insubordinado, también habían aprendido que a pesar de ser una manada establecida con sus reglas tácitas, eran una muy rara, especial y diferente familia que podía expresar todo pensamiento en cualquier momento pertinente.

Kagome solo se acomodo su mochila y sonrió, sabía que iba a necesitar la gran cantidad de jugo que había comprado y por la que Sesshomaru la había amonestado antes pero sabía quien iba a ganar la batalla en el momento que comenzó el debate por los dichosos jugos, después de todo si los niños corrían de esa manera tendrían sed y también iban a necesitar la azúcar...se preguntaba como se comportaría Janken con un alza de azúcar...eso sería interesante de ver.

- Janken ¿puedes venir un momento, por favor? - Kagome le tendió una de las inocentes cajitas con jugo, Ryota que cerraba la marcha solo observaba con curiosidad.

Janken le miró con sospecha.

- es por la paciencia que has tenido con nosotros, sé que Shippo y yo no te agradamos mucho y el viaje en el desierto no será agradable si se mantiene la tensión entre nosotros - sus palabras eran honestas, pero la miko igualmente quería saber que pasaría con la pequeña irritable criatura con mucha azúcar en la sangre.

- hn - fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo pero Janken aceptó el jugo.

Kagome sonrió brillantemente y Shippo contuvo la risa y escondió su expresión con un leve suspiro, conocía a la joven demasiado bien al parecer, se preguntó si el jugo tendría algo, a partir de ahora tomaría únicamente agua al parecer...y todo lo que tuvo que luchar para conseguir el jugo de frutas mezcladas que habían encontrado aquí.

- creo que Kagome-nee habría sido una excelente kitsune youkai ¿no crees? - el comentario inocente de Rin fue seguido solo de silencio mientras todos pensaban que tendría toda la razón mientras se abrían paso en el desierto que se extendía magnífico frente a ellos.

* * *

**Siguiente: 'Dinero'**

**Bueno allí estuvo el capitulo! espero que les gustará, besos ;)**

**PD: el capi de 'Contigo' será subido pronto también, solo un poco más de paciencia por fis *w***


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me animan a seguir publicando la historia cuanto antes**

**Agradezco también los saludos y cariños por mi y mi familia, mis chibis están muy bien cada día más grandes, lindos y traviesos ;)**

**Ahora sigamos con la historia que tanto les hice esperar y que es lo que realmente quieren leer :3 **

**¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una Perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro.**

**Capitulo 4**

** 'Dinero'**

Volver a ver a Inari fue agradable a pesar de la ligera molestia persistente en la mente de los miembros del antiguo equipo 7 con lo que podría haber pasado con la espada de Zabuza y quien sería capaz de tomarla y llevársela así sin más.

Pasear por las calles ahora mucho más animadas y alegres de lo que recordaban de lo que habían visto hace años fue un alivio y pronto Kakashi y Gai se encontraron prácticamente olvidados por los más jóvenes que miraban con curiosidad en el mercado, con Naruto y Sakura arrastrando a Sai de un lado a otro y entonces escucharon rumores acerca de Gin'iro que atrajeron de inmediato su atención.

Todos se reunieron alrededor de una mujer de edad avanzada que hablaba con un comerciante emocionado por saber que Gin'iro había pasado por el lugar. Sin darse cuenta los shinobis habían rodeado a la mujer y el comerciante dejando a un desconcertado Inari mirando sin entender que pasaba y siendo aún muy bajito para mirar por sobre el hombro de los adolescentes y tampoco queriendo acercarse mucho en caso de que pasara algo malo, tenía que protegerse ahora, no por cobarde, pero con su abuelo cada vez más viejo, él tenía que encargarse de cuidarlo y también a su madre.

La anciana miró a los shinobis que parecían rodear una presa, suspiró para sus adentros, no importa que fueran nobles guerreros a los jóvenes de hoy en día le faltaban modales, más al pobre hombre vestido con ese horrible traje verde que casi faltaba a la moral y que tenía que cerrar la boca porque le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza, por lo que optó por lo más sano, se despidió amablemente del comerciante que le había dado noticias interesantes de unas personas que había conocido hace unos días y al parecer estaban demostrando que su abuela no estaba tan delirante como pensaba su familia en algún momento, como sea para callar al hombre vestido de verde, tomo su bastón y con un movimiento que nadie se hubiera esperado de una mujer de su edad -a veces agradecía que la subestimaran- le dio en toda la cabeza al joven hombre para callarlo.

El grupo de shinobis le miró con algo similar al shock, pero al parecer notaban que no tenía malas intenciones porque no la atacaron en represalia por lo hecho a uno de los suyos, de hecho ahora que miraba bien, el rubio hasta parecía divertido.

- um, diculpe obaa-san ¿podemos hablar con usted un momento? - Sai no sabía por que había tomado la iniciativa pero quería saber de esto también y la mujer sin duda le dio una mirada suave, que de acuerdo a sus libros era bueno, por lo que siguió lo que había leído y le ofreció que tuvieran una charla con algo de té -cosa que no entendía pero parecía funcionar- la mujer aceptó encantada.

- pareces un buen chico ¿qué edad tienes? harías buena pareja con una de mis nietas - Sai miró, Kakashi decidió que era momento de tomar las cosas en sus manos, mientras Naruto reía con Sakura lo más disimulados que podían escondidos detrás de Gai, no que estuviera funcionando la verdad...sería una larga charla.

)O(

Tsunade miró por la ventana que le daba una gran vista a la aldea y suspiró, el último informe que había recibido era sin duda inquietante, pero no podía hacer nada ya para cambiar las cosas, solo esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta, no podía perder la fe ahora.

No sabía nada de Gin'iro a decir verdad, todo lo que había logrado averiguar era vago en el mejor de los casos y lo que se enteró de la estancia de todos ellos en la aldea tampoco era mucho o confiable, todo el mundo puede actuar en caso de necesidad y Shippo lo había demostrado muy bien los primeros días allí.

La espada que había pertenecido a Momichi Zabuza, ciertamente alguien la iba a tomar un día, pero no esperaba que fuera a ser Gin'iro, era un arma poderosa y peligrosa tanto para un oponente como para su portador, quien por cierto tenía dos niños pequeños a su alrededor, independientemente de que no supieran que estaba en representación de una placa funeraria para dos personas porque había muchos a los que no les importaba tomar cosas de los muertos, era algo que sentía para ese grupo en particular de personas significaba más y eso era lo que en verdad le preocupaba.

Higurashi Kagome había dicho que habían hecho cosas muy horribles en este mundo y quizás con esa espada se podrían hacer muchas más...

)O(

Era sin duda un concepto interesante pensar lo que debían hacer cuando no tenían un camino definido ni nada, las noches en el desierto eran interesantes y todos estaban a su manera fascinados por ello, el cielo se veía increíble sobre ellos, por suerte el tiempo les acompañaba en el momento, nunca podrían haber imaginado que el desierto era tan interesante.

El calor era soportable, pero ahora se dedicaban más a viajar y dejaron un poco de lado las lecciones que tenían todos los días, aún así podían hablar mientras caminaban por las cálidas arenas interminables y por tanto las clases de historia no se detuvieron.

Shippo era uno de los más contentos con estar en el desierto, puesto que no había preocupación de que fueran a encontrarse con alguien de improvisto podía quitar la ilusión que mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo y ser el mismo libremente en este lugar.

Janken por otro lado...Janken se quejaba más que nunca, al parecer el azúcar lo ponía más gruñón y el plan original de Kagome no funcionó como esperaba, pero seguía siendo divertido como la pequeña criatura les daba malas miradas sin poder hacer todo lo que decía puesto que Sesshomaru lo detenía cada vez, y entonces el pequeño ser comenzaba a alabar a su señor hasta que lo cansaba también y Janken le volvía a prestar atención al resto en un ciclo infinito de balbuceos que eran un sonido de fondo sin que el que ahora dudaban fueran a escapar.

)O(

No sabía que pensar de lo que se había enterado, pero habían enviado un mensaje a Konoha y tenían un camino a seguir y por suerte Naruto no se quejaba mucho por el cambio de planes, solo esperaba encontrar a quienes buscaba por el camino, sería mejor verlos antes de que llegaran a su destino.

- ¿de verdad creen que exista una especie de santuario con doncellas mágicas en medio del desierto? - Sakura había escuchado la historia pero no se quedó tranquila con lo que dijo la mujer, porque ¿cómo nadie nunca había hablado antes de tal lugar?, además si solo las sacerdotisas podían ir allí ¿cómo nacían más?, se necesitan hombres para ello por lo que lógicamente alguien más tendría que conocer la ubicación; no se terminaba de tragar todo esto que sonaba a cuento.

- es posible...es posible que sea más real de lo que pensamos - todos se dieron vuelta a ver a Gai que había hablado muy tranquilo y con cara de concentración - creo que alguna vez Asuma mencionó algo al respecto de un santuario antiguo en el desierto, pero como no era un tema interesante en el momento quedó allí, de todas formas dijo que era un lugar en ruinas, pero al menos tenemos la certeza de que puede existir si estamos hablando del mismo lugar.

- es lo mejor que tenemos de momento - Kakashi ya estaba listo con su mochila al hombro y suspiró - solo debemos obtener más información.

- bueno que esperamos entonces, ¡A Suna dattebayo! - Naruto emprendió el viaje con los demás a sus espaldas contentos de que hubiera recuperado algo de su personalidad en este tiempo y que hubiera dejado de pensar en la espada de Zabusa y todo lo que ello implicaba para el ex-equipo 7.

)O(

Se acercaba una tormenta, que en el desierto no es nada agradable ni fácil de sobrellevar por lo que cambiaron rápidamente de dirección y encontraron unas cuevas en las que estarían seguros por un tiempo, lo que no esperaban era que al hacer un pequeño fuego en las paredes vieran signos de que ellos ya habían estado allí.

- ¿qué...¡es mi nombre! - Kagome casi no creía que había un pequeño mensaje dejado para ella al parecer.

- hn - Sesshomaru miraba por sobre la miko una marca clara de una luna creciente tallada en la piedra que era la pared de la cueva, parecía tener al menos unos cientos de años como mínimo al mirar de cerca, también estaba el símbolo que alguna vez usó Ryota en su banda, y una marca dejada por lo que suponía Rin, Janken y Shippo también.

Shippo tiró de la ropa de Kagome para llamar su atención

- ¿qué dice? - Kagome le dio una sonrisa a Shippo aunque sabía leer y escribir aún era muy básico y solo conocía algunos kanjis que no estaban en el escrito de la pared.

_Confiar y seguir los instintos_

_la resolución es importante_

_para no perder la unión_

_dar marcha atrás cuando sea preciso_

_no olvidar que allí se verán_

_al final de esta cueva_

_Gin'iro encontrarás, lo que más _

_tarde aunque no creas te ayudará_

_Higurashi Kagome_

- eso es raro, ¿creen que debemos adentrarnos más en la cueva? - Ryota se acercó a examinar las marcas y el escrito en la pared, en verdad no parecía que fueran falsos y estaban usando una ruta prácticamente abandonada, las posibilidades de que alguien más hubiera hecho esto era casi nula, además estaban los símbolos individuales que los representaban a cada uno de una manera que solo ellos podían identificar, porque dudaba que alguien que no hubiera tenido contacto directo con el grupo pudiera saber eso,

- no perdemos nada con probar, algo de esto me intriga demasiado para dejarlo pasar, ¿qué piensas Sesshomaru? ¿debemos seguir? - Kagome se giró para preguntar al líder de la manada solo para verlo ya avanzando en el interior de la cueva.

- supongo que eso es una respuesta afirmativa - Ryota sonrió mientras recogía su bolsa y seguía a los demás, esto era mejor que una misión, era una aventura real.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo rocoso alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos en una ligera pendiente cuando se encontraron con una gran caverna subterránea, pilares de diversas formas y tamaños, rodeando una piscina brillante como un espejo que parecía hacer interminables las pequeñas cavernas que le rodeaban protegidas por estalagmitas y estalactitas en diferentes tonos de color arena, de algún lugar entraba luz que se reflejaba de forma casi mágica en cristales de cuarzo que brillaban en el agua tranquila quitando el aliento a todos cuando lo vieron.

- es hermoso... - Kagome se expresó por todos.

- Ryo...ta...? - el mencionado se volvió a Rin que le había llamado de manera extraña solo para encontrar una pequeña señal en la pared que indicaba a la piscina brillante con su nombre debajo.

- supongo que debo ir allí - los demás le miraron con cierta preocupación, o al menos Rin, Shippo y Kagome, Sesshomaru seguía pareciendo indiferente aunque Kagome podía detectar de él cierta curiosidad y Janken parecía medianamente emocionado por alguna razón que era mejor no conocer.

- ten cuidado - Kagome fue la única que se atrevía a hablar y por alguna razón solo pudo decir un susurro, quizás era el lugar, pero de todas formas había empezado a apreciar en serio al shinobi como alguien importante de su grupo, era también un buen amigo que la escuchaba cuando lo necesitaba y eso era algo que no había encontrado en ninguna otra parte desde que llegó aquí.

- siempre - Ryota reunió chakra en sus pies y se adentro en la piscina creando una pequeña onda al poner el primer pie sobre el agua tranquila, pronto se encontró caminando hacia el centro donde podía sentir algo leve como un genjutsu muy familiar.

Un simple sello de mano después y había disipado el pequeño genjutsu de bajo nivel para poder ver un pilar de cuarzo rosado enorme con un rollo encima. Luego de asegurarse que no había nada peligro alrededor tomo el rollo con una mano algo insegura...

¡clack!

Todos dieron un salto en su lugar al escuchar el sonido inesperado después de haber estado casi conteniendo la respiración observando al shinobi.

- lo...siento? - Shippo sintió la mirada de todos en él, solo se había movido un poquito para ver mejor, pero se había acercado mucho a la orilla al parecer y una pequeña piedra había caído al agua.

- no me des esos sustos pequeño - Ryota le sonrió a pesar de que estaba tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado, nada había pasado por lo que regreso a la orilla y donde estaban los demás.

- ¿qué es? - Rin y Shippo preguntaron a la vez con ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

- parece un rollo de sellado - Kagome miraba por sobre los pequeños y Sesshomaru miraba con una extraña expresión.

- huele a Ryota - un segundo de silencio por parte del grupo, Sesshomaru había reconocido a Ryota como su propio ser por un segundo, no como guerrero como hacían todos al saber que era shinobi, ni como ningen como lo había catalogado al principio, fue con honestidad emocionante para el joven y pudo ver la pizca de celos en la mirada de Kagome que seguía siendo 'miko', también Shippo que seguía siendo 'cachorro'; después de todo ellos dos habían estado más tiempo con el taiyoukai que Ryota.

- sí, erm...parece un rollo que yo podría haber sellado aunque no lo recuerdo - lo examinó mejor y sí, todo indicaba que era de él, se mordió un dedo hasta hacerlo sangrar y entonces abrió el rollo sellado.

Hubo un puf y ante Gin'iro había un montón en una pila unos centímetros más alto que Shippo únicamente de dinero en billetes, piezas de plata y las piedras preciosas más grandes que habían visto nunca.

- ¡Que Diablos! - exclamaron Janken, Kagome y Ryota; eso fue sin duda inesperado.

* * *

**Siguiente: ''Escarlata"**

**Bien allí estuvo, no tengo la más mínima idea de como va a terminar esto, pero creo que va por buen camino...**

**Nos leemos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

**Me parece que este capi es más cortito pero tiene todo lo que esperaba poner en él 3**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una Perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro.**

**Capitulo 5**

** 'Escarlata'**

Pasaron los siguientes cuatro días explorando las pequeñas cuevas que habían encontrado, el dinero por el momento había vuelto a ser sellado esta vez en diferentes rollos que ahora cargaban todos.

De alguna manera no podían dejar de estar fascinados por el lugar y las huellas y restos de sus presencias en el lugar, como si les guiarán desde el principio hacia allí, también habían encontrado otros mensajes escritos rudamente en la piedra y algunos incluso les fueron imposibles de leer por el deterioro ocasionado por el paso del tiempo y los químicos naturales del lugar.

- creo que debemos continuar - Ryota tomo la iniciativa mientras cenaban esa noche y llamó la atención de todos los demás - no podemos averiguar más sobre lo que ha pasado aquí o porque están esos mensajes en todas partes, pero no logramos nada permaneciendo más aquí, tenemos que encontrar un lugar que esperamos exista porque en realidad no hay más pruebas que la historia de una mujer que también solo escuchó una historia y aquí solo tenemos una cosa clara y es una palabra que no nos lleva a nada más, ¿qué se supone que pensemos que es este 'escarlata'?.

- hn - Sesshomaru sabía que el otro tenía razón pero no dejaba de intrigarle lo ocurrido en esas cuevas, después de todo su propia esencia estaba allí y eso era algo que nadie en este mundo debía ser capaz de realizar al menos no tan perfectamente, si lo admitía para sí mismo debía incluso decir que más que intrigado estaba preocupado por las repercusiones que eso podría tener.

- supongo que no hay más opción que seguir adelante después podemos regresar, pero... - Kagome miró con incertidumbre al shinobi.

- habla, debe saber - Ryota se sintió inquieto ante las palabras de Sesshomaru y la mirada penetrante fija en él.

- umm, Ryota, creo que sería más útil buscar información en su pueblo - el shinobi se puso pálido pero no se movió ni dijo una palabra - si hay alguna mínima posibilidad de que esa historia sea verdadera, el mejor lugar para buscar sería en la aldea más grande del país del viento, Sesshomaru y yo hemos hablado y entendemos que no puedas regresar, pero quiero ir y darle una oportunidad, no sabemos que podemos encontrar después de todo y quizás en el mejor de los casos dejaremos de vagar sin rumbo en el desierto.

- ¿cuándo hablaste con Sesshomaru? - Shippo preguntó inocentemente, había olido algo raro entre Sesshomaru y su kaa-san después de todo esos dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Kagome se sonrojó y miró a Sesshomaru, quien le miró sin cuidado alguno, era solamente ella o el otro parecía incluso arrogante al observarla, ahora que lo pensaba desde hace unos días que estaba casi siempre a su alrededor...ya después pensaría en ello; devolvió su atención a Ryota.

- yo... - Ryota suspiró - si he ser sincero me encantaría ver el pueblo una vez más, pero...supongo que podría ser peor - metió la mano a un bolsillo donde había tenido guardado su hitai-ate y en lugar de trazar la línea que lo marcaba como un ninja renegado la lanzó al agua de la cámara principal de la caverna subterranea donde habían llegado el primer día.

- ¿Ryota? - Kagome sabía que ese pequeño objeto era valioso en más de un sentido para el hombre.

- la verdad es que desde que me uní a Sesshomaru ese primer día en el bosque que ahora parece tan lejano, o me consideraron un traidor o un muerto...después de que la noticia de Gin'iro se extendió dudo que me vayan a dejar pasar sin nada, pero al menos no soy más un shinobi después de todo.

- Ryota - el hombre miró a Sesshomaru y vio que este le asentía como orgulloso de algo y si hubiera sido otra la situación quizás se hubiera sentido avergonzado por ser tratado como un niño, pero ahora solo pudo sentirse ligeramente orgulloso.

- soy un miembro de Gin'iro, un miembro más de esta manada de inadaptados y no me gustaría estar en ningún otro logar - les sonrió a todos y antes de darse cuenta recibió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kagome y una patada bajo cada rodilla cortesía de Shippo y Janken.

- ¡no somos inadaptados! - los tres que habían golpeado suavemente al hombre gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en que el silencio habría reinado de no ser por el crepitar suave del fuego antes de que todos estallaron en risa, incluso se pudo ver que Sesshomaru sonreía ligeramente.

Ciertamente podían ser un gran grupo de inadaptados considerando que estaba formado por una miko, enemiga natural a de los youkai, de los cuales había dos pequeños en el grupo, un taiyoukai que no sabía como se las había arreglado para terminar en la posición de líder de tan extraño grupo y dos humanos, uno de los cuales había estado muerto y el otro que había sido en principio un rehén útil solo para información que había acabado por adaptarse a ellos y aunque seguía siendo útil a su manera era en verdad un miembro más de los llamados inadaptados.

)O(

En camino a ver al Kazekage, Kakashi siguió buscando pistas del posible camino seguido por el escurridizo equipo Gin'iro, pero aunque en parte habían seguido el mismo camino, era definitivo que el equipo había seguido su propio camino en una dirección para él desconocida.

- ne, ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, ¿vamos a decir todo a Gaara? - Naruto sabía que su amigo merecía saber mucho de lo que pasaba pero también entendía la importancia de cierta información, no por desconfianza al pelirrojo si no de aquellos que lo rodeaban, sus hermanos podían estar bien a veces, pero Naruto no terminaba de confiar en ellos libremente, podía parecer ingenuo y confiado pero con su infancia sabía mejor a no confiar ciegamente en alguien, mucho menos cuando los hermanos de Gaara se habían equivocado tanto con su amigo y aunque el pelirrojo los había disculpado las cosas seguían inciertas en algunas partes, la confianza se gana después de todo.

- a menos que sea **realmente** necesario, solo debemos decirles lo esencial - Kakashi suspiró para si mismo. Gai le dio una mirada claramente divertida, habían tenido la misma conversación antes de salir esa mañana, también en cada oportunidad que tomaban para descansar un momento y ahora el rubio le preguntaba mientras avanzaban.

- Kagome-san... - al escuchar al voz de Sai, el rubio se dio vuelta a mirarlo y notó que el otro tenía la mirada perdida - es en verdad ¿una sacerdotisa?

Sakura hizo un sonido casi estrangulado en la parte posterior de su garganta en incrédulidad, aún no creía que la otra mujer fuera una ''doncella pura''

Gai se ánimo al cambio de conversación pero antes de que pudiera agregar lo que él sabía Sai habló nuevamente aunque parecía más perdido en sus pensamientos que en lo que decía a los otros.

- si es así, es mejor que no se acerque a los líderes de ninguna aldea y quizás lo mejor sea dejarla vagar por el desierto libremente - Ahora Sai sin darse cuenta tenía la atención de todos.

- ¿sabes algo de las sacerdotisas? y no me refiero a lo que todos sabemos, si no a lo que se refiere a sus habilidades especiales... - Sakura tenía verdadera curiosidad.

- no estoy seguro - para gran shock del equipo siete, Sai dejo escapar un suspiró de clara frustración - es todo tan confuso, nuestros registros son borrados por completos, la mayoría somos huérfanos pero...los sueños que nadie puede parar están allí y...siempre pensé que eran una alucinación, era lo mejor también, pero entonces cuando todo esto comenzó...él, me dijo que no me habían elegido para entrenare porque sí, no tengo ninguna habilidad real más allá de las desarrolladas con entrenamiento y esfuerzo constante, pero me escogieron por ser descendiente de una miko...

Sakura tropezó un paso y si no hubiera sido por Gai que iba tras ella y la atrapó, habría aterrizado en toda su cara.

- ¡tú! - la pelirosa no lo podía creer, el chico era lo menos puro que se podía ser, con esa personalidad escalofriante y rara que tenía, sin mencionar el pasado y su actuar tras leer libros que no le eran nada útiles era imposible para ella pensar que Sai pudiera haber sido bajo otras circunstancias una persona santa.

- ¿eh, qué tiene de malo? - Naruto preguntó confundido por la reacción de su compañera kunoichi, el no le veía el problema al asunto, solo que quizás Kagome podría obtener algo de información de Sai y ayudarse mutuamente por mucho que Sai le pusiera de los nervios a veces.

- nada - Sakura se puso roja cuando la miraron y agradeció a Gai por ayudarla.

- bueno, eso es ciertamente interesante - Kakashi retomó el ritmo llevando al equipo más tranquilo y manteniendo un ambiente ameno en el grupo con la conversación - ¿de qué tratan esos sueños que no se pueden parar?

- no es algo que se pueda decribir - Sai volvía a tener la misma expresión de siempre, pero en sus ojos Kakashi y Gai vieron algo que solo habían visto en sus compañeros que habían estado en la guerra y supieron que tenían que arreglar eso de alguna manera pronto porque podría ser peligroso.

- tiene que haber algo dominante, olores, texturas, colores, sensaciones que tengas, no tienes que decirnos todo lo que ves en los sueños - Gai tenía algo de experiencia con eso y los demás esperaron con interés la respuesta.

- en ese caso supongo que se podría decir que son...escarlata, todo y todos cubierto de escarlata...

El viaje siguió en un silencio incómodo desde entonces.

)O(

Gaara estaba algo sorprendido al ver la actitud seria de Naruto luego del efusivo saludo que le había dado cuando iba por la calle con las compras que su hermana le había pedido para la cena, más de una persona había exclamado casi en pánico cuando el rubio se le había lanzado encima para un abrazo y más aún cuando Gaara le sonrió, algunas personas tenían el temor hacia él muy arraigados dentro de ellos como para olvidar parte del pasado y perdonar el actuar de un niño al que habían maltratado, sin importar que el menor en cuestión no les tuviera rencor por lo ocurrido.

Después de saber que no habían tenido problemas para llegar y no necesitaban atención médica alguna, en lugar de acompañarlos a registrar en algún hotel, los invitó a su casa, parecía que la navidad había llegado antes para el rubio, los demás aceptaron cortés y agradecieron educadamente.

Temari les sonrió con agrado al verlos y llamó a prácticamente a gritos a Kankuro para que fuera por más provisiones para la cena ya que tenían invitados inesperados y ella solo le había pedido a Gaara algo simple para los tres mientras esperaba hacer la compra ella al día siguiente y darse una vuelta por el mercado para chismorrear un poco y curiosear por allí.

Kankuro no parecía muy feliz de ser despertado, había llegado a mediodía de una misión en la que casi no habían tenido tiempo de descansar y ahora que podía dormir su hermana lo envía por las compras para la cena de todas las cosas...al llegar a la sala se encontró con una gran cantidad de personas inesperadas y les saludo solo por el bien de la cortesía antes de largarse por las compras, su hermana no necesitaba tantas cosas para hacer una comida!

Gaara parecía completamente indiferente a sus hermanos y sus comportamientos centrando su atención en el rubio inquieto frente a él.

- entonces ¿qué pasa?

- porque habría de pasar algo, bien puedo haber venido para verte, ya sabes - Naruto se rió con nerviosismo en su respuesta al pelirrojo que lo miraba sin tan siquiera pestañear hasta que el rubio se encogió en la mirada fija y respondió con honestidad.

- la verdad necesitamos ayuda con una investigación - Temari que en algún momento había salido de la sala regreso con una bandeja con bebidas para los cansados viajeros y miró con curiosidad, pero guardó silencio.

- ¿qué investigan? - Gaara se había relajado, seguramente algo con respecto a Sasuke si Naruto estaba tan serio.

- una historia vieja de sacerdotisas sagradas viviendo en alguna parte escondida del desierto - Naruto no era el mejor para dar detalles en ese momento en que tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza pero lo esencial estaba allí y al parecer Temari y Gaara sabían algo por las miradas que intercambiaron.

- conocemos la historia pero... - Gaara no terminó de hablar y en su lugar fue a un librero en la sala buscando algo.

- es una historia infantil, un mero cuento - Temari terminó por su hermano que sacaba triunfante un librito algo descolorido, un claro libro infatil muy usado pero bien cuidado.

Gaara puso el libro en la mesita de café junto a la bandeja de bebidas ahora vacía.

Los shinobis de Konoha se inclinaron para leer el titulo:

_**Shinju no namida**_

- un minuto - Sakura levantó el libro con cuidado y paso la mano por una mancha en el nombre del autor - ¡no puede ser!

- ¿qué pasa Sakura-chan? - Naruto se inclinó a mirar sobre el hombro de su compañera - ¡Giniro Ryota!

* * *

**Siguiente: ''Delicioso"**

**Hice a Ryota escritor xD **

**Bueno de todas formas, allí otro capitulo! el siguiente estará pronto ;)**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos.**

**PD: para quienes dejaron reviews preguntando por 'Contigo' ya va a continuar, tuve que editar algunas cosillas para poder terminar algún día la historia y que tuviera sentido, no todo se puede explicar con magia o un jutsu súper increíble que arregla todo...en fin saldrá pronto y verán a lo que me refiero...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, creo que los he respondido todos ya!**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una Perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro.**

**Capitulo 6**

** 'Delicioso'**

Decidieron que por el momento viajarían rumbo a Suna pero aún sin seguir las rutas más utilizadas y conocidas, aún así podrían pasar y parar un tiempo a descansar y curiosear en una pequeña aldea del país del viento que les quedaba de camino, ubicada en un oasis.

Ciertamente sonaba mejor de lo que se veía en realidad, o al menos así lo sentía Kagome, puesto que al verlo se llevo una decepción, en las historias que había escuchado o leído de niña, los oasis siempre habían parecido maravillosos, algo increíble a la vista, un sueño prácticamente para aquellos que viajaban día y noche en las llanuras de interminable arena; ahora si bien era fantástico ver agua en tal cantidad en medio de una población no menor de personas que hacían su vida en torno a la fuente vital, sentía que no era tan impresionante, ni tan grande, ni mucho menos colorido de lo que había imaginado. Oh, como extrañaba el verde natural de los árboles, aquí era todo en tonos cafés, amarillos, blancos, con suerte encontraba un color desteñido en alguna parte, dentro los muebles y decoraciones tenían colores vivos, pero pasar por las calles de no ser por la gente alegre, habría sido en verdad triste.

Ryota había vuelto a lo suyo, estaba en su elemento una vez más con personas con las que sabía tratar y al no llevar más que ropa normal era bienvenido junto con el resto sin mucha precaución. Consiguió incluso unos excelentes precios para ropa más adecuada para el viaje que continuarían, sus ropas y apariencias en general se estaban haciendo muy conocidas para seguir sin alterarlas un poco y poder acercarse a la aldea del Kazekage sin muchas dificultades, ya verían luego como hablarían con el contenedor del ichibi líder de la aldea.

- nos vemos ridículos - Shippo se sentía incómodo con la ropa que llevaba, si bien le quedaba y a su medida y había usado cosas menos prácticas o limpias por diversas razones que ahora no importaban, esto era como un tipo de vestido en color blanco y con detalles en grises. Hizo una mueca que era casi un puchero malhumorado en realidad.

- a mi me gusta - Rin dio una vuelta con su traje ampliándose ligeramente a su alrededor desde la cintura donde llevaba un cinturón azul con una pequeña daga que Kagome le estaba enseñando a utilizar.

- es indigno que Sesshomaru-sama tenga que usar esta tipo de ropas de clase baja - Janken era el menos contento con usar ropas humanas a pesar de lo necesario que resultaban en su situación y lo bien que esos colores pastel le quedaban al taiyoukai.

- ... - Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio y miró hacia otro lado, personalmente le gustaban la comodidad brindada por la ropa nueva, eran mucho más frescas que las suyas a pesar de ser menor calidad y el material aunque ciertamente no de excelente era práctico y...maldita sea no quería admitir que le gustaban las cosas y punto, no iba a decir nada ni en favor ni en contra; eso era lo mejor.

- mas tarde lo van a agradecer - Ryota parecía bastante satisfecho de si mismo y no le importaban las palabras de Janken o la mala cara de Shippo, aunque la ropa del niño si parecía de chica, era únicamente porque muy pocos niños pasaban por ese pueblo para tener una mayor variedad, los niños de esa edad estaban en la escuela o trabajando con sus familias en diversas tareas más pesadas, mientras las niñas trabajan mayormente en el mercado y como asistentas en tiendas de comestibles o limpieza, para ser más atractivo el lugar para los pocos visitantes del poblado que era prácticamente próspero de forma independiente por lo aislado que estaba, pero mientras el niño no se enterara todo bien, además se veía lindo así, sería genial poder tener una foto de ellos así, también Sesshomaru con esa expresión distante y el cabello plateado suelto meciéndose con suavidad a la brisa de la tarde brillando con el sol y teniendo una aura casi divina vestido casi enteramente en tonos pastel salvo por los detalles que había conseguido en gris, para todas sus ropas por cierto, una marca distintiva del nombre de que les habían dado hasta conseguir algo mejor y claro en plateado en realidad.

- pues, yo estoy de acuerdo con Rin, estás ropas son muy bonitas ¿cómo me quedan? - Kagome que fue la última en terminar de cambiarse después de ayudar primero a Shippo y Rin, salió del baño en donde se había duchado y cambiado. La reacción que obtuvo sin embargo fue inesperada. Ryota se sonrojo y balbuceo un cumplido, Sesshomaru por otra parte parecía molesto en cierta medida y se dirigió a la ventana sin una palabra.

- ¿Sesshomaru, todo bien? - Kagome se quedo con la duda de que no le había gustado su aspecto.

- hn - Sesshomaru saltó por la ventana y se estableció en el techo para ver la puesta de sol.

Shippo y Janken olieron el aire con cierta incertidumbre por lo percibido, no era posible que eso que estaban oliendo fuera real, Sesshomaru no estaba teniendo ciertos sentimientos por la miko, no estaba alterado por su aspecto (precioso según Shippo, simplón y sin gracia según Janken).

Los dos pequeños intercambiaron una mirada igual de desconcertada y luego sacudieron la cabeza en negación, de acuerdo en que ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo al sol y no estaban captando las cosas correctamente.

- no tengo idea de lo que acaba de pasar - Kagome miró a Ryota por una respuesta pero el parecía tan perdido como ella.

- tengo hambre - Rin los llevó de vuelta a la realidad y dejando a Janken cuidando de los menores, Kagome y Ryota fueron a conseguir la cena mientras Janken una vez más era dejado como niñera de los dos menores que le jalaron para 'jugar'; si los humanos lo querían torturar no tenían que ser tan crueles y al menos deberían tener la consideración de hacer el trabajo sucio ellos mismos y no dejarlo a merced de esos pequeños infantes del infierno.

- ¡Janken-san no está escuchando las reglas del juego! - el chillido de Rin hizo que se estremeciera por sus sensible oídos...haría pagar a esos niños.

- no importa ese juego es tonto - Shippo quería aprovechar se salir y no quedarse a jugar dentro de la habitación.

- pues a mi me gusta y Janken esta de mi lado - Rin tiro a Janken de un brazo hacia ella.

- no, se ve que no le gusta tu idea y quiere ir conmigo fuera - Shippo agarró el otro brazo de Janken y lo jalo muy poco cuidadoso hacia él.

- yo... - Janken trató de hablar pero los niños habían comenzado una batalla de voluntades con la mirada y en un segundo comprendió que él sería el más perjudicado si no se movía y rápido.

- ¡viene conmigo! - Rin tiró.

- ¡No, conmigo! - Shippo lo jalo fuerte hacia el otro lado.

Un tira y afloja comenzó en ese momento y ambos niños no se daban cuenta que estaban acabando con la poca paciencia del pobre Janken que había quedado en medio de su disputa.

- ¡Basta! - los dos cayeron hacia adelante cuando el youkai tiró de sus brazos libres y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que los dos pequeños golpeaban sus cabezas unos con otros al perder el equilibrio - vamos a jugar a que pequeño sobrevive hasta que los ningen regrese o Sesshomaru-sama quiera que no los mate...

El horror se dibujo claramente en las expresiones de los pequeños y sabiendo que Sesshomaru los dejaría a su suerte siempre y cuando sus vidas no estuvieran en peligro real para no tener problemas con Kagome, sabían que estaban en problemas porque esto se lo habían buscado solitos.

- es tu culpa - se señalaron mutuamente antes de correr huyendo no muy lejos, pero Janken quedó en un delicioso silencio por el momento, disfrutando de la paz y frotando sus pobres brazos, sabía que Sesshomaru-sama debía estar manteniendo un ojo en los mocosos que lo sacaban de su cordura, pero no le importaba dejar a su señor encargado de los dos monstruos un par de minutos, ya regresarían con hambre después de todo y entonces podría fingir demencia. Sonrió complacido y se olvido de todo por el momento.

)O(

Habían leído el libro infantil un par de veces como mínimo cada uno, después de conseguir una copia para hacer más fácil las cosas. Dicha copia ahora mismo yacía en la mesa junto con un montón de pergaminos con notas de diversas cosas que habían encontrado en él que hacía referencias vagas al actual Gin'iro.

Los hermanos de Gaara mientras tanto buscaban alguna información o de ser posible una foto del escritor del cuento de su infancia pero hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada muy útil, al parecer nunca nadie se había interesado por el escritor y todo lo que sabían de él eran menciones vagas salvo unas cuantas referencias a donde había vivido y con quien se había relacionado, hasta ahora solo habían podido encontrar más cuentos que aún estaban revisando y para gran horror de los shinobis de Konoha muchas cosas tenían sentido para ellos, era una pena que los cuentos fueran conocidos en todo el país del viento pero en Konoha apenas y habían oído mención de ellos.

Gaara seguía con su trabajo como Kazekage y estaba muy bien con tener a los otros de visita en su casa, también estaba contento con los pequeños progresos, eran pocos y escasos pero progresos en la investigación de cualquier manera. Luego estaba la información que le había dado Naruto, todo lo de Gin'iro, lo de la sacerdotisa que le recordó cosas que a veces le había dicho su demonio en momentos de rara debilidad cuando el Tanuki parecía melancólico y solo se confundía más...pero había algo que sí podía hacer.

- Takahashi Ryota - Gaara miró la carpeta con la información del hombre que había dejado al aldea para unirse a un grupo con lealtad a nadie más que sus miembros, pero también de acuerdo a lo que le dijo el rubio no era un traidor a su gente. Si era honesto consigo mismo Gaara de haber estado en la posición del otro seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo, el historial de su familia, el historial de su equipo, era un milagro que el shinobi no se hubiera ido antes de la aldea...Tenía la opción de declararlo muerto por su última misión como al resto del equipo que le acompañaba pero sabía eso sería inútil...solo le quedaba una jugada que esperaba pasará sin problemas y que los otros siguieran el juego llegado el momento.

)O(

Ryota y Kagome regresaron para encontrar únicamente a Janken en silencio en la habitación donde habían dejado a los niños.

Sesshomaru no tardó en llegar cargando a los dos pequeños como bultos en una mano, viéndose no muy contento y los niños se veían apenados pero tenían sonrisas a juego en sus rostros a pesar de todo.

- ah, mi delicioso silencio se ha terminado... - Janken se quejó para sí mismo, pero al menos tenía una buena comida esperando con los otros en la mesa...esta manada no era tan mala después de todo.

* * *

**Siguiente: ''Mar"**

**Bien...ya sé que me tarde una eternidad en subir este capi, espero que les gustará, espero que pronto pueda subir el próximo y en cuanto encuentre la carpeta donde tengo el capi de 'Contigo' lo subo, está listo también...**

**Besos ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, son lo mejor, creo que solo me falta responder los dos últimos, pero me alegra mucho saber que siguen la historia a pesar de las actualizaciones esporádicas!**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una Perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro.**

**Capitulo 7**

** 'Mar'**

Kagome se sentía algo incómoda con la mirada constante de todos de pronto sobre ella, de alguna manera Sesshomaru se las había arreglado para conseguir que todos la miraran a cada momento desde esa mañana sin queja y de buena gana, al principio había sido algo tierno, pero ahora solo rayaba en lo molesto.

Habían comenzado el día de forma normal, estaban algo más animados de que al día siguiente o esa misma noche si tenían suerte estarían en Suna, Ryota estaba algo ansioso pero era comprensible después de todo si no jugaban bien sus cartas podrían intentar matarlo por traidor, desertor o a saber que otra cosa se les ocurría para justificar la muerte prematura del ex-shinobi ahora parte de su manada, así que no había mucho pensamiento en eso puesto que se iban a asegurar que viviera no importa que. Eso en parte fue lo que lo salvo de la ira de Sesshomaru cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie había estado prestando real atención a los alrededores y Kagome se quejó de dolor repentino en una pierna.

Todos la habían mirado de inmediato, pero ella lo descartó diciendo que tenía un calambre y después del desayuno ligero en el lugar partieron, al poco rato, la chica se inclinaba para pasarse la mano en la pierna que le picaba y donde sentía un raro hormigueo pero seguramente era la arena que le molestaba, todos se sentían algo molestos por la arena después de tantos días y la entendían, no podían esperar por tomar una ducha y dormir en un lugar protegido en vez de un simple campamento improvisado en donde les pillará la noche.

Luego fue cuando Ryota la vio, Kagome se rascó la nariz tres veces en menos de cinco minutos y algo saltó en su cabeza.

- deja que vea tu pierna - ante la repentina petición todos se detuvieron y Sesshomaru notando el ambiente, agarró a la miko y le levanto la ropa dejando la pierna al aire para que la vieran bien, solo vieron una ligera mancha irritada de una picada de algo no mayor a una picada de mosquito la verdad, nada para tanto escándalo.

- ¿te han envenenado antes? - Ryota sin esperar una respuesta ya estaba sacando cosas de su bolsa y hurgando entre lo que tenía empacado.

- sí - Kagome se dejó tirar por Sesshomaru hasta sentarse y recordó algo de lo que había aprendido hace tiempo en Konoha cuando se convirtió en una miko al revelar sus poderes a la Hokage cuando Shippo la necesito - mi energía esta deteniendo parte del flujo del veneno de forma inconsciente por eso no me había dado cuenta de cuanto daño hace en realidad, pero ahora que lo mencionas y si me concentro puedo sentirlo claramente.

- bien, conozco esto, es una picada de escorpión, algo común en la zona en que estábamos, como es fácil conseguir el veneno se suele usar para hacer otros más poderosos y luego en contra de oponentes de otros pueblos que no tiene acceso a la fuente, tengo un antídoto aquí, no pensé que fuera a ser necesario pero me alegro de haberlo conseguido - Ryota sacó contento el kit donde tenía el antídoto y comenzó a aplicarlo en la chica, con los ojos de todos puestos en ellos.

Después de un tiempo ya volvían a estar listos para partir, pero Ryota no quería que Kagome caminará por su cuenta aún, por lo que la resolución lógica a la que llegó su líder fue llevar a la chica él.

Así Kagome se encontró siendo cargada como una princesa por un fuerte brazo de Sesshomaru mientras todos los observaban los primeros minutos en que la chica estaba sonrojada, si no hubiera conocido mejor a Sesshomaru podría haber jurado que había hecho un movimiento de Miroku al tomarla y rozarle el trasero muy poco ligeramente y estaba casi segura que le había tanteado bastante bien antes de acomodarse con ella y comenzar a caminar con los otros. (N/a: Sesshomaru aprovechado xD)

Después en cada descanso y comida, Sesshomaru se alejaba en silencio y todos se desvivían por ella y eso ya la había cansado, estaba bien, no era una invalida, aunque tenía que admitir que viajar en los brazos fuertes de Sesshomaru era agradable, sentir su aroma tan cerca y su calor, a pesar de estar en medio del desierto, ciertamente no le había molestado sentir el calor del cuerpo del mas alto...no podía esperar a llegar a Suna y dejar de ver el mar de arena interminable a su alrededor, aunque eso significará perder contacto directo con Sesshomaru...eso no le terminaba de agradar.

)O(

Habían encontrado muy poco que pudiera servirles sobre Giniro Ryota, ciertamente parecía la misma persona, pero no podía ser el mismo hombre por diversos factores...que cada vez eran más difíciles de creer.

Estaban empezando a llegar a un punto muerto, hay tanto que pueden hacer con la información que tienen y luego esta el hecho de que estaban investigando también a Gin'iro en sí y eso no iba mejor, si solo supieran donde estaba el equipo de Sesshomaru, o manada como preferían llamarse a si mismos al parecer.

Gaara había sido de una ayuda increíble, pero tenía sus responsabilidades y los dejaba solos la mayor parte del día, Kankuro estaba fuera nuevamente en una misión y Temari que se había quedado para atenderlos y ayudar había tenido que salir también a hacer algunas cosas que tenía pendiente desde que llegaron sin ningún tipo de aviso.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? - Naruto llamó al peliplata mientras estaban todos tirados en alguna parte de la sala con todas las notas de lo que habían logrado averiguar en los últimos días, aburridos y sin saber que más hacer ya con la situación en la que estaban atascados.

- mmm - con un ruido evasivo le dio a entender que le escuchaba.

- ¿si no encontramos nada más seguiremos con la búsqueda de Gin'iro? - la atención de todos estaba ahora en los dos, de manera disimulada habían dejado en lo que se habían estado distrayendo para ver que harían desde ahora, después de todo esto afectaba al grupo de Konoha por completo.

- esperaremos respuesta de la Hokage, le envié un aviso de lo que estábamos haciendo hace un par de días, hasta entonces nos quedaremos aquí - todos suspiraron, de momento al parecer no había nada que pudieran hacer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

)O(

- si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos por el atardecer - Ryota ahora estaba más preocupado por Kagome que por su vida, había hecho lo que pudo pero durante la última media hora la joven se había puesto peor como que todo lo que no le había afectado más temprano se puso al día con ella en solo unos minutos.

- hn - Sesshomaru se negaba a soltarla y todos estaban preocupados por diversas razones - continuemos.

Por suerte no tardaron mucho en visualizar la entrada a la Aldea Oculta de Suna y ya algo más tranquilos se dirigieron hacia los guardias esperando no tener muchos problemas para conseguir ayuda médica.

Los guardias estaban claramente sorprendidos de ver a los tan conocidos y misteriosos miembros de Gin'iro frente a ellos y acompañados además de uno de sus ninjas o mejor dicho uno de sus conocidos ninjas muertos en una misión.

- enviaremos un aviso al Kazekage de su presencia, mientras tanto si nos permiten llevaremos a la mujer con un médico calificado - Uno de los guardias se fue para avisar mientras otro se acercaba para tomar a Kagome de Sesshomaru que le dio un gruñido suficiente para hacerlo dar un paso atrás y sudar.

- lo siento pero por nuestra condición no podemos permitir dejar a uno de los nuestros lejos - Ryota en verdad no parecía que lo sentía pero sin duda estaba más tranquilo con saber que la chica seguía a su alcance.

Los guardias se quedaron en silencio en verdad sin saber que hacer con el grupo que espero con hostilidad pero aún tranquilos, incluso los niños y la pequeña cosa verde con ojos malignos. (N/a: comienzo en verdad a amar a Janken XD...en serio)

Kagome que había estado durmiendo durante ese tiempo, se removió un poco y su gesto de dolor se acentuó.

- Sesshomaru baka... - hubo un momento de total silencio antes de que Shippo y Ryota temblaron aguantando la risa, Janken se veía por completo indignado y Rin miraba sin entender porque Kagome le hablaba así a Sesshomaru-sama.

- ¿qué... - uno de los guardias iba a preguntar que era tan divertido cuando Janken saltó a regañar a los dos que estaban tratando de no reír que ahora se carcajeaban aún sabiendo que se meterían en problemas con el de cabello largo que tenía un muy ligero sonrojo tratando de imaginar lo que la miko podría estar soñando para insultarlo en su condición e incluso mientras soñaba.

Gaara llegó para ver como Ryota se reía con un niño en sus brazos que reía igual de contento que él mientras una...¿criatura? les regañaba hablando de la grandeza de Sesshomaru-sama amenazándolos con un bastón. Era una escena muy peculiar para observar, más porque allí frente a sus ojos estaba - esperaba - la persona que les daría respuestas a ciertas cosas que sus otros invitados de la Hoja querían saber y en lo que lo habían metido también, con todo lo que habían logrado encontrar o no en los últimos días.

- Kazekage-sama - Ryota vio al pelirrojo y dejó de reír su vida dependía de ese hombre o al menos en parte, por lo que bajando a Shippo a su lado sin soltar la mano del pequeño se inclinó de forma respetuosa pero muy cortamente, entonces se volvió a Sesshomaru que no estaba muy contento con la espera y presentó a los líderes - Sesshomaru-sama este es Sabaku no Gaara Kazekage, Kazekage-sama este es Sesshomaru-sama líder y alfa de Gin'iro, Kagome-sama beta de Gin'iro, Jaken-san consejero - muchas cejas se alzaron ante la pequeña gruñona criatura que se alzó con orgullo ante su nombre, Ryota solo siguió - Rin-chan protegida de Sesshomaru-sama y Shippo-kun hijo de Kagome-sama.

- bienvenidos a Suna - fue lo único que pudo decir Gaara ante el extraño grupo presentado por su ex-shinobi.

* * *

**Siguiente: ''Galleta"**

**Bien este fue un capi algo raro pero el siguiente me gusta mucho, solo me faltan arreglar algunos detalles por lo que lo subiré pronto (finalmente nnU verdad?) en fin, espero sus comentarios como siempre, que tengan un excelente fin de semana nos leemos!**

**Besos ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿Qué les puedo decir después de tanto tiempo? honestamente que agradezco inmensamente que aún me dejen reviews sobre esta historia, que no me olvido de los capis que les debo, que son lo mejor por los ánimos y su apoyo constante...pero todo eso ya se los he dicho y lo saben, así que en este momento me siento sin palabras, en serio muchas gracias por seguir la historia a pesar de que los capis sean tan al azar, un beso enorme para cada uno de ustedes.**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una Perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro.**

**Capitulo 8**

** 'Galleta'**

Luego de las presentaciones y la correspondiente autorización para entrar en la aldea; fueron acompañados por el Kazekage y su guardia personal hasta el hospital donde le dieron una habitación a Kagome que ninguno de los otros miembros quería dejar por diversas razones que argumentaban y defendían con fervor.

Luego de una batalla perdida desde el principio por el medico a cargo de Kagome, todo Gin'iro termino acampando en la habitación de la chica por la noche. Gaara en ese punto lo único que deseaba era algo para el dolor de cabeza, no que sus deseos se fueran a cumplir, puesto que luego de dejar a todos los cabeza dura y problemáticos personajes que eran los miembros del grupo extraño de Gin'iro , se fue a su casa para encontrarse con los ansiosos shinobis de Konoha esperando por respuestas a preguntas que hacían tan de prisa que apenas y lograba entender lo que decían.

Temari llego a casa para encontrar una peculiar escena con todos al parecer interrogando a su hermano que se notaba al punto de furioso, optando por lo mas sano y seguro para su vida, se fue a la cocina y comenzó a sacar las cosas necesarias para hornear algo sin importar que solo quería una ducha y dormir hasta el día siguiente si no se distraía con algo que le mantuviera las manos ocupadas podía matar a todos en la casa en ese momento y además siempre había alguien con hambre suficiente como para comer lo que sea que hiciera.

)O(

La noche en el hospital no fue tan mala, Ryota entretuvo en principio a los niños con historias, hasta que se quedaron dormidos junto a Kagome y luego más o menos fue interrogado por Sesshomaru y un muy intenso Janken con preguntas de lo más interesantes que Ryota respondió con curiosidad de saber que harían con la información que estaban obteniendo de él, curiosamente no preguntaron nada vital o que fuera peligroso que revelará.

Una enfermera pasó haciendo su guardia y se llevó lo que sin duda era el susto de su vida cuando al abrir la puerta en silencio se encontró con la mirada maliciosa de Janken y la mano de Sesshomaru en la boca para evitar que gritará; cosa acertada porque la mujer estaba a punto de gritar con todo lo que podía...Ryota no la culpaba la mirada de Janken era espeluznante, esos enormes ojos amarillos mirando fijamente con el brillo de luz de luna haciéndolo algo casi antinatural en la expresión enojada por ser interrumpido; y luego la velocidad con que Sesshomaru se había puesto a espaldas de la pobre mujer que solo intentaba hacer su trabajo para taparle la boca y mantenerla quieta en su lugar para que no despertará a los niños y la mujer que dormían ajenos al circo que Ryota presenciaba...tuvo unas ganas enormes de reír a carcajadas pero se contuvo por suerte y su bienestar físico, no sería lindo que se riera de Sesshomaru, oh no, lo sabía el otro podía ser muy tolerante pero sin duda no lo iba a dejar pasar en algo como eso.

Después que la aterrada mujer huyó en silencio de la habitación Ryota sintió un escalofrío, sabía que esa noche tendría repercusiones aunque aún no estaba seguro de que sería exactamente lo que conseguiría de ello, solo sabía que aunque no del todo malo tampoco era precisamente bueno.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para todos y con el comenzar de un nuevo día también comenzaba una nueva batalla de voluntades entre el fastidioso líder del consejo de Suna, el Kazekage, el líder de Gin'iro y los shinobis de la hoja.

Kagome no había sido dada de alta por una mera cuestión de evitar problemas, puesto que de esa manera mantenían a Gin'iro en un solo lugar conocido y sin posibilidades de moverse libremente...pobre gente ingenua, no había manera de que fueran a detener al grupo atrapado por mera burocracia.

- vamos a salir - en el anuncio de Kagome, Rin y Shippo saltaron alegres ignorando al guardia en la puerta para su 'seguridad' que les dio miradas desaprobatorias.

- ¿estás segura que Sesshomaru-sama no se va a enfadar si regresa y no nos encuentra? - Rin siempre (o casi siempre) le hacía caso a Sesshomaru y les había dicho claramente que se quedaran haciendo compañía a Kagome mientras el trataba con los ningen molestos que podían tener algo de la información que necesitaban; Ryota había sido llevado a un lado por Janken como segundo consejero de Sesshomaru, además de ser un ningen con conocimientos de ciertas normas que como youkais tenían de manera diferente y también para servir de cierta manera de intermediario en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control en las conversaciones donde iban a arreglar las cosas y con un poco de suerte también el destino de Ryota como ex-shinobi de Sunagakure no Sato.

- estará bien, sabe que no puede tenernos atrapados aquí todo el día, son niños y necesitan aire libre, yo por mi parte ya me cansé de que me traten como inválida, no es la primera vez que me envenenan y esta vez la saque fácil - Kagome se había levantado y se cambiaba ropa en el baño con la puerta semi-abierta para estar siempre con un ojo en los niños y también mantener su modestia del guardia que no se molesto en darle la espalda cuando hizo clara su intención de desnudarse de su pijama para vestirse y salir - además si Fluffy-sama se enfada yo me encargo.

El guardia se atragantó con el aire '¿¡Fluffy-sama!?' el gran y poderoso, misterioso e impresionante líder de Gin'iro capaz de enfrentarse a los miembros de Akatsuki solo y salir victorioso era insultado con ese degradante nombre por una simple mujer que tenía chakra suficiente para ser con suerte una genin ¿qué tenía esa mujer que era tan especial como para que todo el grupo pasará la noche incómodamente en una habitación de hospital y se preocuparan por ella como si fuera todo su mundo?...seguramente una especie de bruja que los tenía hechizados con alguna cosa rara.

Los niños rieron y recogieron sus cosas.

- ¿ya no regresaremos aquí? - Rin arrugó un poco la nariz - no me gusta este lugar que huele raro.

- a mi también me molesta el olor de aquí - Shippo sacudió la nariz humana que tenía en ese momento viéndose muy lindo y Kagome se tragó una risa de lo lindo que se veían los dos pequeños.

- así es, dejen algo de dinero fuera para pagar por las cosas que quieran después - Kagome salió del baño atando su cabello en una coleta baja, ya completamente vestida para pasear por Suna - supongo que deberíamos buscar un buen lugar para comer y luego podemos pasear por la ciudad y visitar algunas tiendas.

Ya habiendo recogido todo, se encaminaron a la puerta y salieron pasando al guardia que solo pudo mirar sin poder moverse literalmente, por alguna razón hasta que el trío estuvo fuera de su vista.

)O(

No sabía como había salido con vida de esa habitación, claro sabía que no iba a salir fácil de la situación, eso si es que le perdonaban la vida, porque seamos honestos, cualquiera que hubiera sido denominado como desertor tendría que ser idiota o llanamente estúpido para caminar a una habitación en la aldea de las que había desertado llena de ninjas de alto nivel con incluso su Kage y el Consejo presentes...y eso es precisamente lo que había hecho, por suerte ya no llevaba su diadema con el símbolo de la aldea, ahora aunque se mantenía bien como shinobi y bastante en forma, ya no era un ninja con lealtad a ningún pueblo, solo al grupo en el que había encontrado una nueva familia y esperanza para despertar y levantarse cada mañana.

En algún momento la discusión había llegado a él, pero Sabaku no Gaara el Kazekage y Sesshomaru-sama su líder, se habían opuesto de inmediato a cualquier intento del consejo de tomarlo como prisionero o en su defecto matarlo en el lugar.

- si van tomarlo prisionero para torturarlo por información que no tiene este Sesshomaru acabará con su vida ahora - hubo un silencio interesante en la sala en la que todos se miraron considerando las palabras de Sesshomaru, él se sintió extrañamente tranquilo con la declaración, hasta dio un paso al frente poniéndose junto a Janken y sonriendo aceptando por completo muy tranquilo su destino a manos de ese taiyoukai.

Luego de que decidieron dejarlo por tecnicismos rebuscados de las leyes de la aldea, todo lo demás para Ryota fue un borrón hasta que la gente comenzó a salir de la sala, solo quedaron Janken, el Kazekage, Sesshomaru y el mismo.

-me alegro de ver que está bien con su nueva vida, Suna siempre les tendrá las puertas abiertas - Gaara se había dirigido directamente a Ryota y poniendo su intención clara también en su mirar.

- muchas gracias Kazekage-sama - Ryota dio un reverencia educada, Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio y Janken aprovecho ese detalle de un potencial aliado en este lugar, solo había que ver que beneficios podía obtener.

- ahora, en forma extraoficial, tenemos en la aldea unos invitados de Konohagakure que están investigando ciertas cosas en donde se han topado con un muro que no pueden pasar con el nombre de Giniro Ryota, me gustaría saber si tienen tiempo de reunirse para la cena con nosotros y luego revisar los interesantes documentos y la información que han reunido nuestros aliados de la hoja - Gaara esta vez se dirigió a Sesshomaru pero también dio una mirada clara a Janken y Ryota.

- hn - fue todo lo que respondió Sesshomaru antes de salir de la sala, esto era extraoficial, Janken y Ryota podían hacerse cargo, el tenía un mal presentimiento y ganas de correr al hospital donde dejo a los niños y la mujer problemática que era la miko.

- ahaha... - Ryota rió con nerviosismo al ver el actuar de Sesshomaru y notó como Janken se tragaba un suspiro exasperado - Sesshomaru estará allí esta tarde Kazekage-sama, por ahora si no hay más que tratar nos retiramos de regreso al hospital, muchas gracias por su invitación.

Antes de que Gaara o Janken pudieran decir más, Ryota agarró de modo muy poco delicada a Janken y se fueron tras su líder.

)O(

Kagome y los niños sabían que estaban siendo seguidos pero no prestaron atención, compraron golosinas típicas del lugar y algunas otras que habían conocido en su tiempo en la aldea del oasis en que habían pasado un tiempo.

Estaban disfrutando de ver todo, nadie parecía notar nada extraño en ellos con las ropas que ahora llevaban, debían agradecer a Ryota por elegirles esas prendas, se habían ido adaptando al calor pero aún era algo molesto y la ropa hacía maravillas para aliviar la situación.

De pronto los tres se detuvieron y estremecieron.

- hehe...¿creen...creen que ya se dio cuenta? - Rin rió nerviosa y le sonrió a Kagome, sabía que se metería en problemas pero valía la pena.

- sin duda - le respondió la niña y Shippo tomo una mano a cada chica.

- ¿corremos? - preguntó con esperanza vana de un escape que sabía no era posible pero sería divertido de todas formas.

- sí - fue la respuesta de Kagome antes de tirar a los dos niños con ella en una carrera inútil que llamo la atención de la gente de la calle por correr con dos niños riendo con ella en medio del calor del día, hasta detenerse a dos calles de donde estaba y encontrar refugio en una tienda donde pidió el almuerzo para todos, también los que no estaban aún allí, tendría algo para aplacar el enfado de Sesshomaru.

Después de reunirse todos y recibir el merecido regaño por salir sin indicar a donde iban en un lugar desconocido, comieron el almuerzo pedido por Kagome y hablaron a grandes rasgos de la información que tenían, las decisiones de lo que harían y la invitación del Kazekage.

También celebraron la libertad con que Ryota ahora podía moverse y el hecho de que le perdonaran la vida, a pesar de que Kagome casi les grita a Sesshomaru por sugerir matar a Ryota, a Ryota por aceptar su muerte así nada más y a Janken por no hacer nada por alguien que se había vuelto parte de sus vidas, parte de su familia...

El resto de la tarde hasta la hora de la cena la pasaron vagando por la ciudad, divertidos de ver las reacciones de la gente ante la presencia de Sesshomaru o la mala actitud casi huraña de Janken para con los 'ningen maleducados' que lo trataban de 'feo'

Tuvieron por primera vez en lo que pareció mucho tiempo una tarde libre de preocupaciones y en completa tranquilidad, con diversión y risas, sin problemas o hechos inesperados.

)O(

En casa del Kazekage había una ligera conmoción.

Ruidos de pisadas, gritos desde la cocina, sirvientes corriendo de un lado a otro, gente ocupada con una diversidad de cosas que no se podían comprender con solo una mirada.

De acuerdo, quizás la conmoción de la casa no era tan ligera y claro estamos hablando también de una mansión no una simple casa por lo que hacía todo aún más estruendoso si se podía escuchar el alboroto de todo el lugar desde fuera.

Los invitados que ya parecían gorrones de Konoha esta vez estaban también ayudando en lo que podían, la cena que Gaara había avisado se realizaría esa tarde era importante en muchos aspectos y tenía que salir bien, razón por la cual necesitaban una fuente de información confiable en que preparar para los invitados.

- Naruto vivió con ellos por un tiempo, debe saber que les gusta - después del comentario descuidado de Sakura, el rubio fue arrastrado a la cocina para comentar y degustar cada platillo, lástima que ninguno era ramen.

Sakura no estaba muy contenta con ver nuevamente a Kagome, la chica simplemente le caía mal de presencia, no estaba segura de porque pero no le agradaba nada y ahora tenía que ayudar a hacer las cosas más cómodas para ella al ayudar a prepararle una habitación para ella y la niña que tenían en el grupo de fenómenos que viajaban y que habían encantado a Naruto y el resto.

La tarde pasó rápido y todos se reunieron en la sala de la mansión del Kazekage esperando al famoso grupo y su llegada.

La hora de la cena se acercaba y todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos.

La hora de la cena llegó pero no hubo ningún visitante, esperaron unos minutos, es posible que se hubieran retrasado, nada había pasado porque de lo contrario Gaara se habría enterado, por lo tanto, solo esperaron con paciencia y en silencio.

Una hora y media después de la hora de la cena justo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de gritar que mandaran a Gin'iro al diablo, llamaron a la puerta.

Al abrir se encontraron con un grupo de personas vestidas elegantemente pero de forma sencilla y práctica, todos con un mismo símbolo en sus ropas.

Los miembros de Gin'iro estaban en toda su gloria frente a sus anfitriones e hicieron una educada y cortés reverencia de saludo al mismo tiempo, solo con Ryota hablando en representación del grupo dando sus saludos y presentando sus respetos.

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incómodo, antes de que Janken se adelantará ofreciendo un paquete exquisitamente decorado como presente para sus anfitriones como correspondía al protocolo al ser invitados por alguien de cierto nivel, por mucho que Gaara hubiera dicho que era una simple cena en su casa para conversar de un tema extraoficial al que ni siquiera necesitaban en verdad responder, agradecía que su hermana hubiera insistido en preparar una buena comida y que arreglara un poco la casa.

Con los modales enseñados a ellos desde la infancia como hijos de un anterior líder importante, Kankuro aceptó el presente de Janken y Temari los hizo pasar a la sala donde los de Konoha esperaban.

Tomaron asiento luego de saludar y sonreír al ver el shock de todos, hasta que Kagome rió muy contenta cuando una sirvienta servía té.

- lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar, parecen pensar que viviríamos como salvajes o algo así, por la manera en que se asombran - Kagome ayudó a Rin y Shippo a sostener sus tazas luego de comprobar su temperatura, puesto que Rin no soportaba las cosas muy calientes y Shippo era muy sensible cuando estaba por acabar el tiempo que la lágrima en su cuello le permitía permanecer como humano.

- ¡eso no es así! - con la exclamación de Sakura, Kakashi quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared, era obvio que era lo que la chica pensaba, pero por suerte era la única y tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada al darse cuenta.

- espero que su paseo por el pueblo fuera bien - Temari trato de continuar con una conversación ligera mientras la cena era calentada y/o terminada en los últimos detalles para servirse pero Naruto la interrumpió.

- estabamos empezando a preocuparnos por que no llegaban - el rubio estaba contento, le hubiera gustado abrazar a Kagome y Shippo como la familia que os consideraba, a Kagome como una hermana y Shippo como una especie de sobrino, suponía que podía tener más de un hermano menor, pero Konohamaru podía tomarlo a mal y hasta no hablar con el niño prefería evitar problemas.

- lo sentimos pero la resolución lógica de alguien no siempre es la más confiable - Kagome respondió con una sonrisa.

- hn - Sesshomaru no miró a nadie, habían llegado y eso era lo único que importaba, además no era su culpa que el olor del pelirrojo estuviera por todas partes; el resto de Gin'iro aguantaron la risa pero sonrieron contentos de todas formas sin importar que los demás le vieran raro.

Mientras la pequeña conversación había pasado y todos recibían su té un plato fue puesto en la mesita en el medio de todos ellos.

Kagome amplió ligeramente los ojos al ver lo que había en el plato e intercambio una rápida mirada con Ryota y Sesshomaru.

- ¡Galletas! - Rin y Shippo perdieron todos su modales y saltaron al plato para conseguir una galleta, pero Janken les había ganado mano y se había hecho con el plato.

- oh Dios, otra vez no - Ryota suspiró preparándose para lo que vendría.

- lamento mucho lo que va a pasar - Kagome se disculpo antes de los miembros más bajitos a su responsabilidad hicieran una escena.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, los dejaría un momento más, había pasado un par de semana desde que habían tenido un encuentro entre los tres por galletas y se supone que luego de su castigo habían aprendido...o eso quería creer.

- ¿qué... - Gaara no pudo terminar su pregunta, una lucha se desató ente los tres que habían saltado por las galletas, era absurdo y completamente desconcertante, ¿qué era tan especial por una galleta? el solo los invitó a cenar, los humanos 'normales' eran extraños.

En un sofá frente al Kazekage, Sai pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

**Siguiente: "Dolor"**

**Creo que este es el capi más largo hasta ahora, lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, pero aquí estoy y no me lo voy a dejar, ya saben terminare las historias que estoy subiendo aunque me tarde un poquito ;)**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios constantes, en verdad son lo mejor: airam23; La Princesa Roja; 7; Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha; Sorakane; Elea Aeterna; Inutachi6; Marlene Vasquez; Sapphir Kyuubi; Mere Mitsuki Taiyoukai; chovitap; kika-cchi; KaItOsCaRLet PF; conchita; SheiAngZuya; YunokiPrice; ItZaYaNa; TenoriTaiga; natsuki; coni; Valkiria Thrud; asd; popy16; Sayumilayla; yuko-jc; She is alone in a crowd; lady-darkness-chan; usagi grecia desu; BeZeMi; EL-y-Yo; y todos los que solamente leen también.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAHAHAHA, voy mejorando en las fechas creo...no ha pasado tanto tiempo entre este capi y el anterior como la última vez, voy retomando el ritmo! aunque aún me falta tiempo para escribir de acuerdo a lo que es necesario para terminar las historias, pero no me rindo! En fin disfruten el capitulo...**

**No es un capitulo nuevo, solo un cambio por corrección ;) aunque el siguiente está casi listo...**

* * *

**Lágrimas de una Perla II: Los viajes de Gin'iro.**

**Capitulo 9**

** 'Dolor'**

Luego de la lucha por las galletas que terminó cuando Sesshomaru tomo el plato de galletas de las manos de los tres pequeños luchadores; la cena paso sin problemas y todo fluyo con el ritmo adecuado de acuerdo a la tan extraña reunión en la casa.

Hubo por supuesto algunos momentos tensos, cuando Kankuro preguntó indebidamente algo acerca de la relación especifica de Kagome con Sesshomaru, en donde no solo fueron incómodos los dos mencionados, también Janken y Shippo...o el momento en que una de las cocineras dio un chillido exitado al ver a Ryota pasar al comedor que hizo al ex-shinobi de Suna sonrojarse inmediatamente.

Con todo la noche fue bien, hasta que regresaron a la sala para hablar de lo que buscaban el grupo de Konoha en Suna, que era después de todo el motivo principal para esta cena.

Kakashi entonces se hizo cargo de la explicación de la investigación que habían realizado, dando un buen resumen de los datos y presentando de forma ordenada todo lo que considero necesario y útil.

Shippo empezó a quedarse dormido sentado junto a Rin que ya se había dormido apoyado por completo en el pequeño kitsune.

Janken prestaba especial atención a todo lo que se decía, la miko y el ningen tenían razón, las implicaciones de lo que habían encontrado en las cavernas con sus nombres, el libro y todo lo que habían hablado cuando los niños dormían ciertamente eran interesantes pero al mismo tiempo una gran fuente de preocupación; el 'porque' a estas alturas no importaba, pero si el 'como' y el que ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima de idea de como evitar un mal final para todos ellos...

Kakashi y su equipo intercambiaron miradas también al ver la reacción de los otros, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer si no querían decirles lo que pensaban o lo que sabían, además esto no auguraba nada bueno, su misión en principio parecía sencilla, pero como le habían tenido que informar a Tsunade y con los vagos recuerdos de Sai ahora tenían una misión diferente y más importante y era encontrar información de las sacerdotisas.

Como norma general sabían que eran las sacerdotisas, que habían pocas era seguro, pero la gente sabía de ellas y donde encontrarlas, el problema de esto radicaba en que ninguna de las sacerdotisas mencionadas o disponibles, tenían información alguna o no compartían lo que sabían -nadie las culpaba de no querer dar información así nada más de las que consideraban sus hermanas- pero lo que les preocupaba era que Kagome era una interrogante con habilidades peligrosas y si habían más como ellas podrían encontrarse en un serio problema todos los shinobis que utilizar chakra, habían algunas casos especiales por supuesto, nadie sabía como afectaría a Naruto que contaba con una doble fuente de chakra en el, o Gai que era un maestro en taijutsu...sin embargo, aunque Kagome no lo hubiera intentado aún, si llegaba a tocar a un shinobi con intención de alterar su flujo de chakra, podría hacer tanto o más daño que un Hyuuga y eso con la mujer vagando en territorio desconocido y hostil sin saber de lo que era capaz.

- bueno esto es ciertamente inesperado - Kagome decidió retomar la conversación, tratando de hacer el tema algo más casual a pesar de la seriedad que le correspondía y que todos los presentes entendían.

Ryota siguió revisando el libro con interés y curiosidad, los otros de momento lo dejaron ser ya todos habían leído más de una vez el dichoso libro y no habían podido sacarle nada más que las notas resumidas en la mesa.

- al parecer ustedes han encontrado algo que nosotros no - Kakashi hablaba con calma a pesar de que la curiosidad le ganaba, Gaara por su parte se mantenía al margen a pesar de que era algo interesante no era algo que le involucrara directamente y en la parte que si le afectaba...pues ni modo, había aprendido que había cosas con las que era mejor no presionar, más si involucraba Bijus.

- sí, parte de lo que buscabamos también la verdad - Kagome miró a Sesshomaru, este le sostuvo la mirada un largo minuto en que la tensión entre ellos se sintió aumentar en la habitación haciendo a los presentes incómodos...los niños que dormían solo se acurrucaron aún más juntos.

- hn, este Sesshomaru ya ha dado su opinión - fue toda la respuesta que dio y Kagome suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza como exasperada.

- lo que Sesshomaru quiere decir, es que nosotros también estamos en una búsqueda de información que nos ha guiado hasta aquí, la única diferencia entre nosotros ahora mismo son nuestros objetivos, ustedes buscan la información por su valor, nosotros por su origen y lo que necesitamos para evitar más sacrificios innecesarios que se han producido hasta ahora por la gran ignorancia que hay sobre los youkai, pero también hemos descubierto que no siempre fue así y eso es preocupante, del mismo modo que las otras mikos con habilidades desaparecieron los youkais se han convertido en casi mitos y solo demonios peligrosos...- Kagome hizo una pausa y vio que tenía la atención de casi todos en la sala.

Sesshomaru se había movido discretamente y miraba por encima del hombro de Ryota que hacía anotaciones del libro pasando páginas velozmente hacia adeltante y atrás sin un orden concreto, solo haciendo breves pausas antes de seguir con sus anotaciones.

- las miko no han desaparecido por completo creo - Sai se dirigió a Kagome con curiosidad escondida, la verdad es que le gustaría saber si aquello era verdad y podía explicar algunos de sus sueños.

- ¿qué te da esa idea? - la pregunta de la chica era valida y Sai no la esperaba, quizás una negativa o afirmativa segura, pero le daba la oportunidad de expresas algo que tenía hace mucho tiempo dando vueltas en su mente, desde que se enteró que quizás esta mujer era como había sido su madre biológica...y de alguna manera le había dejado estos recuerdos tan pesados.

- yo...me han dicho que se me escogió para ser entrenado en ROOT por ser descendiente de una miko, no una de las que hay en los templos que aún quedan por allí, si no una miko especial, con habilidades que esperaban yo desarrollara pero eso no ocurrió, no es como un linaje de sangre al parecer, sin embargo...tengo sueños...sueños de algo que creo que paso hace mucho tiempo en donde todo esta cubierto de un fuerte color escarlata - en ese momento Ryota se detuvo y miró al chico de Konoha, Sesshomaru le examinó con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

- temía de algo que no podía ver y estoy seguro que no es un color solo de sangre, es más fuerte, más poderoso, pero la sensación de dolor y muerte están allí, no hay nadie con vida, pero distingo pisadas por el camino que veo... - Sai había hablado como nunca de esto y de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba solo con Kagome, que había perdido la conciencia de su entorno mientras hablaba con la joven frente a él, algo peligroso en su trabajo.

- escarlata - Ryota le pasó lo que había estado anotando a Sesshomaru que le asintió después de un momento antes de entregarle el papel a Janken que lo guardo seguro - ¿seguro que la palabra que usarías sería escarlata y no otra?

- no es como que hubiera escogido una palabra para hacer la oración gramatical más adecuada, es simplemente que es esa, no hay otra que pudiera usar - Sai estaba ahora confundido con las miradas casi de pánico que se intercambiaron tres de los cuatro miembros despiertos de Gin'iro, Sesshomaru miraba igual que siempre.

- lo sabemos - Kagome le sonrió a Sai que solo le devolvió una mirada en blanco - umm, bueno de lo que nos han dicho no hay nada más que podamos hacer para ayudarles, de hecho nosotros mismo estamos algo atorados con esto, encontramos algo que nos guió hasta aquí, pero ustedes se adeltanron a lo que queríamos y pues no tenemos mucho resultado de nada.

- no hay que preocuparse mucho más ahora - Temari decidió que había sido suficiente por la noche, habían hablado de cosas interesante y todo pero necesitaban descansar y pensar con la cabeza clara, no seguir presionandose de esa forma, no iban a conseguir nada más si seguían de esa forma.

- Temari tiene razón, por la mañana podemos pensar más claramente y buscar por mas información - Kankuro era el que menos se había metido en la búsqueda que parecía tener a todo el resto atrapados por completo - creo que puedo llamar unos favores y conseguir algunos documentos 'confidenciales' con respecto al tema - era un favor para sus hermanos y deshacerse de los de los de Konoha de su casa, Gin'iro no era problema la verdad, el grupo no se iba a quedar después de todo.

- gracias - Kagome se puso de pie, Ryota recogió a Shippo que se acurrucó contra la nueva fuente de calor que tenía.

Sesshomaru tomo a Rin, se despidieron y partieron a la posada en donde en la tarde se habían cambiado a las ropas que habían usado para la cena y ahora se quedaban por tiempo indefinido al parecer.

)O(

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron y arreglaron un poco antes de pedir el desayuno y tener una reunión entre ellos.

- ayer encontre en el libro de cuentos que de hecho esta escrito por mi - Ryota fue el primero en comenzar, Janken sacó el papel que había guardado el día anterior - no sé como y en este momento no creo que importe, pero sé es mío por un código que hice cuando era niño, lo he descifrado y ahora tengo coordenadas que podemos ubicar en un mapa y entonces sabremos quizás a donde debemos dirigirnos desde aquí.

- los de la hoja tienen otra intención que la noche anterior no compartieron - Sesshomaru no parecía muy complacido con eso - las coordenadas las buscaremos en un tiempo más, no podemos dejar que sepan de momento que es lo que vamos a hacer, este Sesshomaru no confía en los ningen abusivos que tiene el poder aquí.

- estoy de acuerdo - Kagome también se daba cuenta de que no era buena idea informar de todo a los shinobis

- pero ese chico Sai...me preocupa, podía ver que estaba en dolor solo con mencionar unas pocas palabras.

- no - Sesshomaru interrumpió a Kagome ya viendo por donde iban los pensamientos de la chica.

- pero Sesshomaru, es solo un adolescente, no tienes idea de lo díficil que puede ser enfrentarse a cosas de las que no tienes control y que manejan tu vida cambiando todo lo que sabes y sin tener a nadie que te pueda decir que estás haciendo lo correcto, que está bien y que va a pasar, que queda algo de esperanza y el dolor va a terminar - Kagome no miraba a nadie, ella creía entender a Sai y a pesar de que era un shinobi entrenado quería hablar con él a solas para darle algo a que aferrarse o por lo menos un poco de alivio.

- ven - Sesshomaru tomo a Kagome y se la hecho al hombro como un saco, de un modo muy poco suave o elegante y salió por la ventana hacia el techo más alto, para que los otros de su manada no escucharan esto - ¿a qué viene el repentino interés en ese ningen?

- me recuerda a mí unas pocas semanas después de que empece a viajar a traves del pozo... - Kagome miró a Sesshomaru por primera a vez a los ojos desde que esa conversación comenzará - estaba sola en un lugar que no conocía, claro que sabía de la historia por las clases que había tenido en mi vida normal hasta entonces pero allí no se mencionaban todos los youkais con los que me tenía que enfrentar, la Shikon no Tama no era más que una leyenda que mi abuelo contaba en el templo para atraer a la gente, y entonces estaba rodeada de gente que esperaba algo de mí, otros que me querían matar por solo ser quien era y Kikyo...donde vivía nunca había visto una persona sangrar más que por un ligero corte o un raspón de rodilla...sé lo que es estar asustada de algo que no tienes control, él me recuerda a mí, no lo entiendes pero es una sensación aterradora, al menos ahora los tengo a ustedes, por favor deja que haga esto.

Sesshomaru la miró y suspiró internamente, esta miko era simplemente incomprensible e intrigante, le había pedido algo nuevamente, después de que la última vez que lo hizo no pudo cumplir correctamente con su peteción simple de cuidar al cachorro kitsune, ella aún confiaba en él para ayudarle.

Sesshomaru la tiró cerca suyo suavemente y la abrazó con un simple 'hn' como respuesta a la petición de Kagome; ella acepto contenta y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él tomando en su aroma y relajandose en su contra.

Si el abrazo duro un poco más de lo debido y fue un poco más íntimo que un gesto de apoyo por parte del taiyoukai mientras tardaron un par de minutos en regresar a la habitación donde los demás los esperaban ninguno de los dos los mencionó; lo único importante era que Kagome parecía feliz y Sesshomaru mucho más relajado.

La verdad es que Sesshomaru no entendía el dolor completo de la miko, por lo que tampoco podría entender el del ningen llamado Sai, sin embargo, tenía la oportunidad de hacer que ambos se sintieran mejor dejando que hablaran entre ellos y eso no se los iba a negar...ahora que la miko aun le demostraba su confianza estaba dispuesto a no fallar y proteger la inocencia de Kagome tanto como le fuera posible, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado la miko no había conocido aún por completo la maldad que había en el mundo y el iba a hacer todo para que esa inocencia se quedará así, quizás eso era lo más atractivo de la mujer para él; la capacidad que tenía para confiar en el resto, lo dispuesta que siempre parecía estar para ayudar y lo inocente que era.

* * *

**Siguiente: "Baño"**

**Ok, allí un nuevo capitulo, el título del siguiente es un poco raro pero me gusta como quedó XD**

**En fin, besos y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Que estés muy bien, hasta la próxima actualización ;)**


End file.
